<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>0 mile by Jaemins_smile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906454">0 mile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemins_smile/pseuds/Jaemins_smile'>Jaemins_smile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Boys Kissing, Crying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nakamoto Yuta is a Little Shit, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They're there for like 2seconds, Vampire Hunters, it's only mentioned tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemins_smile/pseuds/Jaemins_smile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens  when enemies Nakamoto Yuta and Dong Sicheng are forced to work together in order to save their friend and bring down Taeyong? </p><p>Will chaos insue or will something else blossom from this unexpected alliance?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>0 mile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, First off! Trigger warning for blood, blood drinking, and violence! Please don't read if any of that could potentially trigger you! If you chose to do so anyways, I am no longer held responsible for you potentially getting triggered &lt;3</p><p>This was cowriten by my friend Leah, so all rightful credit goes out to her! You can find her on Twitter @mincafe_ !</p><p>(Not beta read)<br/>— H</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A man walks into the building with a smile on his face. This building is a home abandoned long ago, every little part of it deteriorating as the days go by. For instance, some floorboards have totally broken in half, some windows are shattered or missing entirely, old paintings show signs of wear, and the stairs creak in a way most people would find creepy. But to the man, it's not the outside that matters. It's his family inside. A family of vampires, which Sicheng, or Winwin as they like to call him, was adopted by long ago. In the living room two sit, talking among each other in worry. The smile on Sicheng's face vanishes in seconds. He wanted to announce to them that he had found a good place for them to find blood bags, as they refuse to take blood from live humans, but with this type of atmosphere, he's going to have to have to hold the thought. One of the vampires, Jungwoo that is, looks away from Haechan toward Sicheng. "Taeil has been captured! We heard it from Yuta!" Yuta? Sicheng wonders what the hell they were doing talking to Yuta in the first place. He's not in their clan but another rival clan that they don't exactly have a good history with. That clan has all different morals than Sicheng's clan has so of course it's almost impossible for the two to get along</p><p>Despite the fact that Yuta was from their rival clan Taeil was friends with him outside of all of that, they were quite good friends actually. Even though Yuta disliked Sicheng's clan he felt they deserved to know, especially since Taeil was after all part of their clan. "What are we going to do!?" Haechan asked hurriedly, his voice laced with panic and fear. He stared at Sicheng waiting for an answer</p><p>Sicheng thinks about how he should answer. One part of him wants to scold them for having anything to do with Yuta. The other wants to tell them that maybe, if Yuta is correct and this is not some trap or payback, they should consider what he said... Taeil is family. If he really was kidnapped then they need to get him back and fast. There are too many things that could happen and it makes Sicheng feel uneasy... So he makes his decision. Yuta is key in getting to the fastest solution. "You two are going to do nothing. I got this covered. Do not interfere." He warned them, not wanting them to get hurt or possibly kidnapped too. He happens to be the weakest and youngest (in vampire years) of the two but he'd do anything to protect them. He ran back out of the house quicker than he arrived, gaining speed down the street. Yuta must have not left long ago. He couldn't have gotten that far. And so he was right, finding his rival quite soon off in the woods. "Oh Yuta." He growled, shoving him into a tree and pinning him to it. "Tell me everything you know about Taeil. Now."</p><p>Haechan shot a worried look towards Jungwoo as soon as Sicheng was out of the house, it might not have been the best idea to let Sicheng handle this on his own. Yuta was shocked when he was shoved against the tree by his rival, he made sure the shock didn't show on his face, making sure his face was stone cold and emotionless, "Sicheng." He felt like having a bit of fun before he got serious, and he thought the best way to do that would be to tease the younger vampire and hopefully fluster him, "Interesting position you have us in don't ya think?" He said teasingly</p><p>"I bet you're just enjoying this one bit love." Sicheng danced his fingers up the other's chest with a small smirk. He is very well aware of how close in proximity they are, but a little bit of teasing from the other is not going to distract him for the real reason why he's here. His smirk went cold, his hand going around Yuta's neck. "I'll ask once more. What do you know about Taeil? I'm not playing games."</p><p> </p><p>The hand around Yuta's neck ticked him off more than a little but, and ye made sure Sicheng was aware of this. Yuta grabbed his wrist and pulled it off his neck and flipped there positions s Sicheng was now against the tree, "I don't think you want to piss me off right now." He gripped both of the younger vampires wrists tightly so he couldn't try anything, "Do something stupid again and I won't spare you any information, understand?"</p><p>"It appears I struck a nerve." Sicheng quieted down, looking at his wrists in the others grasp. "Don't do anything stupid you say? Alright. We can calm down and have a normal conversation like the best enemies we are." He begins taking a different approach to this immediately. So the intimidation method did not work. Hes not afraid to get physical in a fight, but Yuta is one to hold his word and Sicheng needs to know as much about Taeil as possible. "Now, explain."</p><p> </p><p>Yuta exhaled deeply, he let got of the other and took a few steps back, putting a large distance between them. "I don't know much about him but I do know who took him. Taeyong's clan." He smirked at Sicheng, it was obvious he was withholding information, it would stay that way as well. Well, until Sicheng got the hint that there was a price for this information</p><p>"Taeyongs clan..." Sicheng mumbled mostly to himself. He remembers the clan well for their infamous reputation. If Sicheng would call Yuta and himself enemies, Taeyong is far times worse and his morals are no where to be found. It makes sense that he would take someone important from another clan and Sicheng is not having it. He's getting Taeil back whatever it takes. The start of the mission is in front of him. Someone he knows for a fact has more knowledge of the situation but also someone who's incredibly annoying as he knows. He sighs, speaking up. "Okay, just fantastic. I know that smirk. What is it you want from?"</p><p> </p><p>Yuta didn't want to tell Sicheng anymore but he knew the younger cared about Taeil just as much as he did, and he was definitely not going to be able to get him back without a little bit of help, even if that meant getting it from his rival. "Well, for starters, I want to work together on getting Taeil back." He stepped closer to the younger, invading his personal space again, "and I also want part of your territory, at least half." He knew it wasn't that big of a deal but it was, he knew Sicheng's clan valued their territory very much, it was pointless really since Yuta had a massive amount of territory but he enjoyed angering the younger, and it brightened his day to put him off, so that's what he was going to do. "Agree to the terms and I'll tell you everything you need to know." </p><p> </p><p>Half of my territory?! How funny that you'd ask for a deal like that when you own more than you can already handle. Not a chance." He will not give away anything such as that to the rival clan. Not when he has twice as much as Sicheng has, and now he wants to limit his clan's territory even more? He can push Sicheng's boundaries but not by that much. Having to work with the other already is putting him off but if he has to put up with this annoyance then so be it. Also, why would Yuta want to go with him to save someone that's not in his own clan? That intrigues Sicheng and convinces him that even if he did decline the whole territory thing Yuta wouldn't just call off the whole deal... Right? "What I can agree to is working together with you. I rather not, but anything to get Taeil back. To me you're just a pain in the ass but I do admit we need each other to make this work</p><p> </p><p>"That's disappointing, but it was worth a shot." He sighed and pat Sicheng in the shoulder. It was a relief that the answer was no, he really did have more territory that he could handle, he definitely did not need more of it. "I could call this off because you declined but I'm clearly the nicer one here and won't do that." Yuta thought for a moment, getting his thoughts in order so he didn't misinform the other in any way, "They took him some hours ago is what I've been informed, and he was hurt pretty badly, I don't know the ultimate motive behind this but what I do know is that they have something against you and your clan. I have an idea of where they could be keeping Taeil but it's not an easy thing to get there, it's dangerous, are you willing to put your life in danger to get him back?" He searched Sicheng's face for any sign of him not wanting to do it. He doubted that he would turn down getting the older back but it was also good to be sure about it.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta is the nicer one? Sicheng stopped himself from snickering at that. There's nothing nice about him, he's not a pleasant vampire to be around either. He did end up cracking a smile at the other that was wiped off his face in seconds from the information about Taeil. As soon as Sicheng heard his older clan member had been hurt he was one hundred percent ready to get moving to go pay back Taeyong for even stepping foot in this territory yet alone taking Taeil from him. "Something against my clan? I'll show him that going against me will be the end of him and whoever else took part in this. I'm not afraid of a little danger. No one hurts who I care for." Sicheng pushes Yuta out of his way to step away from the tree. "Let's get moving, shall we?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't go making any stupid decisions Sicheng, this isn't a clan to be messed with, we are putting everything in danger just speaking of taking Taeil back, we'll be lucky to both make it out alive." Yuta didn't like the younger but he didn't want to see anything bad happen to him. Yuta himself was terrified t mess with this group, they've done some messed up things in the past, things not even he could agree with and he's done his fair share of messed up things in the past. "Alright, let's go. Just keep in mind that this isn't a group we should be messing with, you're lucky I told you anything, I endangered my clan doing that." Yuta glared slightly at Sicheng before he started walking away.</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng keeps up pace with Yuta, walking beside him toward wherever they must go. He does take in Yuta's words, understanding that this is a life threatening situation for the both of them, but he still doesn't care. Not right now when he's so determined. He doesn't even have time to get back to Haechan and Jungwoo to tell them that he wont be back for a while, so he just pulls out his phone to text them the news. Hey, vampires can be modern too. "I would have gotten the information out of you anyway even if you didn't offer to tell me. You think I'm not tough but I am. You better watch your back." He threatened, even if it's empty. He needs to tolerate being with the other now that they're working together. And the threat sounded wimpy coming from his mouth when he has no intention of doing anything and being that he's much less experienced than Yuta.</p><p> </p><p>"there is no point in making empty threats right now, we both want the same thing, and that's to get Taeil back. So zip it." His tone was a bit harsher than intended but hey, he didn't want to do this Sicheng and not even a minute into working together and he was already getting annoyed, he prayed that this would be easier a long the way. "Now, just a little tip for you, if we plan to do this safely, you're going to have to learn to keep your mouth shutonce we come across people that could possibly help us. one wrong word and your dead, so that means no more threats from you." Yuta pat him on the shoulder and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not stupid. I know who and who not to argue with. I can argue with you if I wanted to. It's you who needs to watch your mouth, you're really pushy and have no knowledge of what personal space is." Sicheng did the opposite of zipping it, slapping away his hand. He notices that they are getting deeper into the woods and farther away from society. Time alone with the other in the woods might drive him insane after a few hours. Soon he'll lose service and not be able to talk to the vampires that matter to him. He'll only have this guy here for company who he can hardly tolerate.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think you realize what you're saying, I'm bringing you to part of your clan, you should be being nice to me right now, you're jeopardizing everything right now." He growled at the other. In all honesty he was about to loose it on the youger, he didn't have to be doing this right now, the least he could get was some thanks. "I can't believe I'm doing all this for you and you're ungrateful!" He threw his hands in the air and stomped away. "I can't believe i told you anything in the first place, i can't stand you at all and yet here i am doing you a favor."</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng muttered cuss words under his breath at Yutas actions. He's not being ungrateful... Or is he? Maybe Yuta is right. He's being as annoying as usual when he was offered help and all he has to do is accompany the older. He catches up, grabbing Yuta by the back of his shirt to slow him down. "It's not like I can stand you either but I'm sorry for being a little more intolerable than usual. You know I can be stubborn and god do I hate admitting that." He cringed, continuing. "The whole not knowing what personal space is a you problem that needs fixing."</p><p> </p><p>Yuta glared as the other spoke. He didn't like being called out, but he did agree he needed to fix his problem, it was annoying. "See? Was it so hard to admit you were being annoying?" He sighed and slowed his pace some more, "And yes I know my problem needs fixing, you likewhe i get in your space though." He winked at Sicheng, barely containing his laughter, he really really enjoyed teasing him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh stop flattering yourself. I hate when you get in my personal space." Sicheng got all flustered for a moment at the teasing. He's not supposed to get flustered at this stupidity! His rival is getting the best of him now. His stubborn side must continue trying to come out ahead, so he says what he thinks will get to the older. "But you probably like when I get all up in yours. Isn't that right, love?" He moves away to distance himself. "You're quite disgusting so even if you did I wouldn't give you what you want."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure you do." He became quite flustered in a matter of seconds when the words left the youngers mouth, "Don't even dream of it lover boy, I despise having you anywhere near me." He said, praying that it distracted Sicheng from noticing he was flustered. "Now that just hurts Sicheng, I thought I was pretty nice." He placed a hand over his chest overdramatically and sighed. He quickly turned his head to the younger and gave him a once over, "You're not bad yourself, sweetheart." Yuta blew him a kiss just for good measure</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng did what he had to do to get the point across that the compliment and kiss totally 'disgusted' him. He shouted "oh my god eww!" On his face remains a red blush, the boy turning away to keep it hidden. It will stay hidden, he doesn't need Yuta knowing that these over the top cheesy things get to him more than any threat would even if it's obvious but he hopes very much it isn't. It's just too cringy for him, yeah that's it. That's the issue. And big egos from people he hates very much aren't his preference. "Keep your compliments and kisses to yourself! Like I said you're disgusting. The things I have to put up with for Taeil."</p><p> </p><p>Yuta couldn't help but laugh out loud at his reaction, "You're faking it, you love my kisses and compliments but I'll leave you alone for now." He said between laughs. He swore he saw a blush on Sicheng's face but he wouldn't say anything, maybe another time. "Quit fooling around Sicheng! We have work to do!" He scolded the younger even though he was the one messing around, he would never take the blame though</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng goes back to muttering under his breath about Yuta being an annoyance, not enjoying this one bit. He remains a distance away, keeping to himself in the following hour and mostly in his thoughts for the rest of the way until sunset. He does what he can to prevent himself from being a bother. When he sees for himself that the sun is just about to reach below the horizon, a question comes to mind. "Where will we stay overnight? We could keep walking but you know as well as I do that most vampires come out at night. It's dangerous to be out in the open in a place that we're not familiar with."</p><p> </p><p>It would definitely be dangerous for them to stay out in the open, but they had no other option, "Well, the nearest place I know of that we can stay is still quite far away and it will be dark by then, we can keep moving or just stay right her, it's up to you." He was already becoming weary of being out in the open, this might have been one of the least safest places to be, Yuta wasn't entirely sure just yet.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's push through this and get to the place you know." Sicheng decided that it would be safer to keep moving forward. Sleeping out here is more dangerous than walking, they wouldn't be awake to see what's going on around them. If one of them did stay up to keep watch then they'd be weaker the next day. That's not the idea he'd go with at all. He is starting to feel tired. Earlier he spent a lot of energy looking for the blood supply for his clan. He hasn't eaten since then and without eating he can't keep up his top strength. Without eating he'll be weak the next day too... This is becoming a problem. "Does your place have food for us? That's not actual humans? Never will I never feed off an actual human." He shivers. "I'm too good for that vampire stuff."</p><p> </p><p>Yuta nodded to Sicheng's , "Yes there is food that's not human, don't worry." He scoffed afterwards, "feeding off humans doesn't make you a bad vampire, I am not a bad vampire. Me and my clan only take from the willing, that's what makes us different from Taeyong." It never made sense to him why Sicheng thought that way, taking from a human doesn't make you bad. "I've never fed off a human without permission, I'm not a lunatic Sicheng."</p><p> </p><p>"I'd like to argue that you are a lunatic." Sicheng told him, glaring at him. "Permission or not, I'll never feed off a human and that's final. You can't make me even if I was dying. That's your ways not mine." He wont give the real reason as to why he's so... Afraid. That's how he'd put it to himself, he's afraid. What happened in the past when he was a younger vampire was horrific. He had no self control and it took him years to finally develop it. He wouldn't have developed anything if it weren't for Taeil. He sighs, looking at the ground as he walks.</p><p> </p><p>"explain to me how I'm a lunatic dear Sicheng. I've never done anything worthy of being called a lunatic." Now that is debatable, before he met his clan he probably could classify as a lunatic, he did very bad things back then, he was very bad person then, but no one he knew now had to know of that. Yuta knew that there had to be a reason for the younger man's hate for feeding off humans but it wasn't his business and he wasn't going to pry, if Sicheng ever wished to say what it was that was up to him.</p><p> </p><p>"You... You just are!" Sicheng snapped, the topic upsetting him. But there is no reason as to why Yuta would be a lunatic. He's just doing what he has to do to survive. If it came down to it Sicheng would be forced to do the same thing, even if he doesn't want to. Hunger gets overwhelming for him after a few days. Part of the reason why he did such crazy things in his younger times. "You're a lunatic in many ways that I can't come up with right now ask later."</p><p> </p><p>"That doesn't even make sense!" Yuta was now upset, he wasn't a lunatic, he was last that, he was a good man now. "You can't even come up with anyways that I am!" He's never given the younger a reason to believe he was so he didn't understand why he was saying he was. They remained silent for a while as the sun descended lower in the sky, they were still a while away from their destination and Yuta could sense other vampires in the area, he was worried for their safety. He quickly turned to Sicheng, "Be as quiet as possible and stay by my side no matter what." He whispered so quietly he wasn't sure he had heard. Yuta pulled the younger to his side, a firm grip on him. He didn't know why he suddenly cared so much for Sicheng's safety but he sure as hell wasn't going to let anything happen to him.</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng had not sensed anything, so when Yuta had spoken so abruptly and pulled him to his side it shocked him. He had to get a firm grip on himself to stop the panic from making him do anything stupid. He has no reason not to trust Yuta's word right now when they both have one thing in common. Staying safe. No word left his mouth, not even a breath. He heard footsteps a distance away with no heartbeats. Vampires, they have come across vampires? They come into view, Sicheng feeling vulnerable. They look intimidating compared to him against the older's side. One looks in their direction and he can swear that the guy notices them and will be coming toward them shortly, but he doesn't. It's a miracle seeing him turn away to look elsewhere. "Thank you..." Sicheng mouthed thanks toward Yuta for bothering to protect him. He didn't have to but he did.</p><p> </p><p>If Yuta had a beating heart it would probably have been racing as the vampire looked in their direction, thankfully over the years he had mastered hiding his true emotions and instead glared at the other vampire until he looked away. He breathed a sigh of relief and willed himself to calm down. He nodded once to Sicheng and picked up their pace a lot, he needed to get them out of here and fast, they were lucky to get out of that one. Thankfully with the now quickened pace they reached their destination in a little over ten minutes, it was a small old almost run down house, bickering could be heard from inside. Uninvited Yuta entered the house, Sicheng still held against his side. "Hello! I bring company that craves not human blood!" He called into the house. Almost as if they already knew two men emerged from the back of the house, blood bags in hand, bickering as they made their way to the front of the house.</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng walked forward from Yuta's side, snatching blood bags from the bickering guys. He tears open the first one, having his first helping of the stuff. He feels energy being restored. He won't need to be worried about not having enough strength. He goes back over to Yuta, getting open the second bag less urgently. He doesn't know these guys and what their problem is with each other but he feels safe. He is curious if they're friends of Yuta's or even clan members. "Who are they?" He asks in a whisper, even if it's useless. Vampires have too good of hearing. Then it occurs to him that this might be part of Yuta's territory, and if it were these vampires are in his clan.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh them? This is my clan, Johnny and Mark." He pointed to the two who had since stopped arguing and were now calmly talking in the other room. "They're harmless don't worry about them, you can sleep in that room over there by tje way, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." He pointed across the hall to a door that was holding up quite nicely in comparison to the rest of the house. He didn't exactly like opening his home up to his rival but he didn't have a choice really, he couldn't leave Sicheng outside, if Taeil found out about that he'd be dead. . They were a little over halfway through Yuta's territory, not much left to go when they continued on tomorrow but not very close to where they were headed to and he assumed Sicheng didn't have to much experience with this kind of thing.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, good night then. It's surprising we got this far together. You were just as bad of company as I assumed you would be." Sicheng chuckled. "Don't take that seriously. I'm kidding... Or am I?" Sicheng ended the conversation at that before Yuta can argue with him, going into the room, shutting the door behind him and jumping onto the bed. He crawls into a comfortable position, enveloping himself in the warmth of the blanket. Now alone and calmed down, he gets his phone out to send Jungwoo and Haechan a quick update. He can't have them worrying about him for too long. Then he puts the phone down, rolling onto his side, sleepiness taking over him at an alarming rate. He drifts off completely after a few minutes of looking at Taeil's contact, just hoping he's alright...</p><p> </p><p>Yuta made an offended noise and pouted once the younger was gone. He retired to his own room, laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He felt off about all of this, Taeil getting taken, and working with Sicheng. He just wished he could've saved Taeil before it turned into this, he could've done something more. He could only imagine how Sicheng and his clan must feel right now, nuch worse than Yuta himself does he's sure. He shouldn't worry about it though, he was going to get Taeil back if it was the last thing he did.</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng wakes up bright and early to the sound of loud chatter outside his room. He gets up from the bed, slipping his phone in his pocket and stretching out for a few seconds. Sicheng got a good night's sleep, now he wants to take advantage of it by not hanging around here much longer. They need to get a move on as soon as possible. He leaves the room quicker than it took him to wake up, just beginning to look for Yuta when he spots him in the kitchen of the home with Johnny and Mark. "Hey." He breaks their conversation, feeling sorry for doing that but he is in a rush. "Yuta, I'm ready to go now if you're ready."</p><p> </p><p>Yuta was completely exhausted, he hadn't managed to get a wink of sleep the previous night, all thanks to his constant worrying, he had been on edge all morning, startling at every little sound, so when Sicheng spoke he about jumped a mile off the floor. He cleared his throat and recomposed himself before turning to the younger, "Um yes, I'm ready. Let's go, sooner the better." He hugged Johnny and Mark tight and left the house, pulling Sicheng with him. "If I've planned this correctly it should be smooth sailing from here, I've made sure there are places both of us can feed so we should be okay."</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng said a quiet "thank you" to the other two vampires who let him stay in their home. They should know that he's thankful they were so chill about it. Vampires get protective over their property. Back on the road, Sicheng walks along with Yuta, letting himself be pulled along in the right direction. "If you say so. I trust that you planned this out well for both of us." He said, feeling more trust in the older after he protected Sicheng yesterday. Looking toward Yuta, he senses that the other's energy is lower than it should be. More like he sees the dark circles under his eyes, that's a clear indicator he didn't sleep well. "Didn't get a good night's sleep, huh? I'm surprised I did. Yesterday was tiring for me."</p><p> </p><p>"of course i planned it well, this is me we're talking about." He said with a smirk. He probably would've forgotten to plan anything in his sleep deprived state had it not been for Johnny. "What are you talking about? Of course I got a good night's sleep. It's good you did too, this way we'll bit have plenty of energy for the journey ahead." He hadn't expected Sicheng to notice or even say something about it, it was surprising. Yuta didn't think he would care.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah okay." Sicheng sighs, knowing that Yuta is lying to him. He doesn't know why he cares about Yuta lying to him about sleep. It's not the worse thing in the world but he would have hoped Yuta got better rest. As long as they stay in this territory they'll, for the most part, be good. "If there's any time you aren't in your best state, you need to tell me. We only have each other to depend on. I'd like to say I'm a pretty dependable guy. After you saved me yesterday, you can trust that I'll now have your back too." He said genuinely.</p><p> </p><p>He could tell Sicheng knew he was lying, what did he care anyways? He didn't like Yuta. "You don't need to worry about me, I've got this all under control and I won't need to depend on you too much." He waved him off with a scoff. He probably would need to depend on the younger a lot throughout this journey, he was out of his mind with worry and he knew for sure sleep wouldn't come easily this night either, this was going to be an interesting time. "Thanks anyways, Sicheng." He said softly and gave him a small smile</p><p> </p><p>"It's no big deal." Sicheng trailed off awkwardly, the small smile making his cheeks heat up for a reason unknown to him. He's not seen Yuta smile much in the time of knowing him. Any smile he's seen before was mocking, but this one feels different. Sicheng curses himself for reacting like this over something so stupid. What should this matter to him? They're getting along, that's great, but he shouldn't care that much. It's time he gets his thoughts off the subject entirely. "We got lots of time to waste so let's get to know each other some more. We can ask meaningless questions or things we've been wanting to know. Sound fun?" He came up with out of the random.</p><p> </p><p>His smile grew wider at Sicheng's reaction, he was cute. Wait. He called Sicheng cute, his cheeks turned red and rid himself of the thought immediately. "Sounds fun enough. why is Taeil so important to you?" He asked tilting his head to the side, he assumed there had to be a deep meaning for it and it had him curious. Taeil also cared a lot about him, he talked about Sicheng with such fondness in his voice, Yuta envyed the younger</p><p>Sicheng smiles at the memories of his time with Taeil he can recall, which in all is just about everything they've been through. Even from the time they met when Taeil saved him from himself. In all, that's a bad memory, but if he hadn't met Taeil he would never have lived to tell Yuta what he's about to. "He adopted me into the clan weeks after I just turned. I was in a really bad place back then and no vampire or human showed me the kindness he had. Giving up seemed like a great option before he came into my life. You could say he made me into who I am today." He went on to ask a follow up question. "Why is Taeil so important to YOU where you would bother going out of your way to save him?"</p><p>Yuta nodded his head, that explained a lot. "It makes sense why you would care about him so much." He was even more envious of the younger now, Taeil probably loved him a lot. "Me and Taeil knew each other before we were turned, we've been friends for a long time." He shoved his hands in his pockets with a sigh, it felt like forever ago since they were turned, they were so young back then. They had a lot of differences back then, hence the reason they weren't in the same clan, had Yuta not been so stupid back then they probably would've been. "Taeil is a really good friend, I'd do anything for him, even if that means risking my life for him." He glanced over at Sicheng, "Not that I'm going to die or anything, you might but I won't." That might not be true, if it came down to it he'd give up his own life to save both Taeil and Sicheng, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if either one died.</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng listened to Yuta closely, not speaking in the time it took him to explain his relationship with Taeil. This is what he's been wanting to hear. The why behind all this. Now here it is, and admittedly Sicheng is disappointed to be hearing about this secret past from him. "Since you both turned? Really? Woah." He said. If Yuta had meant so much to Taeil, then the next question that comes to mind is why would Taeil hide it from everyone? Sicheng, Jungwoo, and Haechan deserve to know as much about the past of someone they look up to just as much as he knows about their pasts. It's the eldest vampire that convinced them all that Yuta's group is a rival group... Not a friend group. He shakes off the feeling of slight betrayal for now, offended that Yuta thinks he won't live. "How weak do you think I am? I, Dong Sicheng, got more skills then you give me credit for! Not that we'll even be dying!"</p><p>Yuta wondered what the younger was thinking about after he told him his relationship with Taeil, he could see different emotions flashing on his face in the time it took him to ask his own question."Well, I kinda just assumed you were inexperienced with this kind of thing since you're still pretty young, no reason to be offended!" He threw his hands in the air as he explained himself, he didn't exactly think Sicheng would die...maybe severely hurt but not dead. "You can never be sure if someone will die when handling a clan like Taeyong's, but you won't die don't worry, I was only kidding, I won't let you. I however might die, not that you would care." He chuckled with a small smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>He learned the skills he has now only from the best of the best. Taeil. Everything always comes full circle back to Taeil in his life. He is the eldest with the most skills so he happened to train Haechan and Jungwoo too. Sicheng would say this qualifies as good fight training. He is inexperienced in dealing with clans as bad as Taeyong's. In his time, he's learned to just stay away from them. "Pretty young? My age has nothing to do with my training. You are right about one thing though, I've never been through this type of thing before. I've never had to deal with these tough guys, only Taeil has." Sicheng said, and next thing he knows, he's glaring at Yuta for thinking that he would not care if he died. He can't put his finger on what changed in about a day when yesterday he had little care for his rival but today if he lost Yuta he'd feel pretty down about it. More than that, he might be devastated. He's grown used to having him as a partner in crime. "I would care, okay?" He pats the older's shoulder. "I need you alive so you can annoy me some more. It keeps me going."</p><p> </p><p>"exactly my point, as you get older you're going to have to deal with these kind of people a lot more." As Yuta got older he had to deal with many bad people like Taeyong, he wasn't new to this type of thing. He assumed Taeil had done all he could to prevent his clan from having to be a part of it. He snorted and wrapped his arm around Sicheng's shoulders, "Alright, I guess I won't die. Since my annoying ass keeps you going." Well, since he said something, he had no choice but to be annoying. Yuta squished the youngers cheeks and placed a big kiss on his cheek, moving away from him right away.</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng's face set on fire. Or so it feels like it, the spot Yuta kissed burning. A blush made it's way to his cheeks. He was not expecting affection such as that. "Why did you do that?! It makes me feel weird! Never do that again! Disgusting!" Deep inside, it made him feel all but disgusted. What is wrong with him? Is he sick? No, vampires can't get sick. He doesn't want to consider that... Don't know... He might actually like the special treatment.</p><p>A proud grin made it's way to Yuta's face, "I think you like when I kiss you. And based off the blush on your face I don't think you would mind if I did it again." He squished Sicheng's cheeks again and kissed his other cheek, a blush forming on his own cheeks. He didn't know why he was suddenly blushing like school girl over someone he claimed to hate, he also didn't know why he felt all giddy inside when he kissed Sicheng. He was perhaps a bit concerned.</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng starts fanning his flustered face as fast as possible with his hands to get rid of the blush. "I'm not blushing. It's a hot day, yeah. Very hot out right now. I'm not doing too good in this heat." It's not as if he's lying. It's a hot day and here they are walking in this heat. It's also a known fact vampires are more sensitive to the sun, although the sun burning them is a complete myth. But yeah, it's obvious why he's really acting like this. It gets worse when Yuta kisses him the second time. "Do you ever listen when someone tells you to stop? Here, let's see how you like it!" Sicheng bent over, kissing his cheek, then shot away from his face at the speed of light.</p><p> </p><p>"Good excuse but not good enough." He smiled and booped him on the nose. He was right though, it was very hot, and it was going to drain them of their energy fastsr. Well, what little energy Yuta has left. "I do sometimes, just not with you." He swore his soul left his body when Sicheng kissed him, his face turned a impressively bright shade of red, "What the hell!?" He covered his face with his hands in embarrassment, "Gross! Keep you're lips to yourself." His thoughts contradicted what he said, he wouldn't mind if the younger kissed him again, as much as he hated to admit it, he liked the feeling.</p><p>Sicheng smirks. Paybacks a bitch, even if he can tell Yuta is enjoying this 'payback.' He's blushing like crazy. "I'm not keeping them to myself when you don't understand how to keep yours to yourself. You kiss me, I kiss you. Feel my pain, love." He said with a boost of confidence. Hidden behind it is embarrassment at how he feels about this whole situation. He's so confused with himself. What the heck is he feeling? His mind is even wandering to how attractive the older looks in the light of day, blushing because of him, and that's when it occurs to Sicheng this is probably the start of him going mad.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, jokes on you cause I don't mind the kisses!" He regretted every moment that led up to him saying those words. His face burnt with embarrassment, "Oh uh wait, I didn't say that." He covered his mouth, his eyes wide. He prayed Sicheng hadn't heard what he said, that would be bad. He glanced over at him, a small smile making it's way to his face, oh no. What was happening to him? Why was he smiling at the sight of his rival?! Yuta couldn't make sense of any of this, maybe it was a bad idea to force him help get Taeil back.</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng heard alright, he heard loud and clear. He never expected to hear anyone admit they don't mind his kisses yet alone his rival. He pretends to go along with what he heard at first. "Heard what?" He widened his eyes, looking around. "Is there an enemy we have to be looking out for?" Then his smirked widened, and he brought himself close to whisper in the older's ear. "Or is what I heard you like it when I kiss you?" He's having a bit too much fun with this now. Serves Yuta right for all the times he thought he could tease Sicheng. The thing with him is that this level of confidence is not going to stay for long.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta was caught off guard, both by the close proximity and the words. "Yeah well what if I did? Not saying I did." He was doing a very bad job of covering up what he said, but hey, what's the point in hiding it when Sicheng said he wanted to know him better? "What would you do if i did like it, hm?_</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing. I'd do nothing." Sicheng's smirk softened to an innocent smile. He can't bring himself to kiss Yuta again. He'll get too flustered, ruin his confidence, and then they'd be back to square one. He'll leave it at that, knowing the effect that his kisses have on the other and the other's kisses have on him. He needs to sort out these feelings from within. He's still flustered over the whole thing himself. "Just so you know, I still don't like you that much." He had to add on top of it all, to try and feel himself again. Too bad trying to feel like his old self isn't working. He's sure he doesn't dislike Yuta anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"That's what I thought." Yuta cleared his throat and willed the blush to leave his cheeks. He was extremely thankful Sicheng didn't do anything else, if he did Yuta probably would've died. He really needed to figure out what was wrong with him, these new feelings for his soupposed rival was driving him insane. Stupid Sicheng and his stupid pretty face and his stupid dorky yet lovable personality that he hated to admit he liked. His frown deepened however, it surprisingly saddened him to hear that the younger didn't like him, "Wow, and here I was beginning to like you. That hurts Sicheng."</p><p>Sicheng does like Yuta, that's the thing. He sighs. That was the wrong thing to say at the wrong period of time. He needs to fix it immediately. "I wanted to say something that I before now would have said okay. It's not that I don't like you, It's that I wish that I wasn't starting to like you. Don't be so hurt over it." He hopes that this is good enough to cover over what he said. "We should continue our game. Is there anything else you want to know about me?" He doesn't want this conversation to be as awkward and weird to him as it is anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"I think that might hurt more." He wasn't serious, he was only teasing. his smile returned to his face, at least now he knew Sicheng was starting to like him, this was annoying, he shouldn't care so much. "Yeah there is actually. What do have against feeding from humans?" He didn't want the younger to be uncomfortable so he quickly added, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."</p><p>Sicheng debated on if he's emotionally ready to answer this question. A few seconds pass, his end decision being that yeah. He is ready to face his past. It's been long enough since then, he's already gone years upon years without telling anyone the things he did before Taeil found him. "No, I want to. I'll tell you." He prepared himself with a deep breath. "You know how I said I was in a really bad place before Taeil found me? I shouldn't even say that was me. I was a whole different vampire with little to no self control. I killed so many people just to feed the hunger I felt. Even then it never went away. Nothing was enough. I locked myself away somewhere to finally stop myself... A lot of vampires go through the same thing. I know... But it scares me that I could become like that again. It took Taeil over a year to change me."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, don't worry about that, you won't go back ti that, Taeil won't let you, I won't let you. It's nothing to feel bad about, you've changed and that's all that matters, okay?" He placed a comforting hand on Sicheng's shoulder an smiled at him. He never thought there would be a reason like that, something so terrifying for the younger. Now he knew why he was a lunatic to him. "Anything you wanna know about me? I'm a pretty interesting guy after all." He said trying to lift the mood back up.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta's words and actions calmed Sicheng down. Yes it's true, no one around him will let him go back to the way he was. He's found people who care about him. Yuta as one of them? That makes the younger want to break out into laughter. His rival isn't acting like much of a rival anymore. "What do I want to know about you? Hmm, have you ever had a human lover as a vampire?" He mostly asks to see if Yuta has been through the vampire and human cliche that he hears about in almost all vampire stories. That stuff used to interest him as a human, now that he's a vampire he can't see the big deal in vampires loving humans or the other way around.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta laughs at the question, and nodded his head enthusiastically, "Yes I have actually. A while back, I was madly in love with a human I met while out feeding. We were with each other for three years." His previous enthusiasm died out quickly, "He died on our third year anniversary while I was out getting things to make him a nice meal, he was murdered in cold blood in front of me by a clan that didn't like me, they did it as a way to get back at me." His voice was shaking with emotions. Up until now he hadn't put much thought to that part of his past, it was something he wished he didn't have to experience, he wished he could've done more to save the human.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! I'm sorry for your loss, it's horrible that happened to either of you." Sicheng said quickly, getting upset at seeing Yuta get upset. This is what he gets for being curious. "It's so easy to hate our own kind. Not all of us have good hearts. Lots of us only care for revenge. Selfish creatures we are." The way he describes it, it sounds like he's talking about humans too. Vampires and humans have the potential to be good or bad. He stops walking, pulling Yuta into a quick hug. "It's okay now."</p><p>"That's just how it is, not everyone is good and there is nothing we can do about it." Yuta shrugged and wiped the tears from his eyes. Even though it happened so long ago it felt like it happened just yesterday, it still hurt so badly. His body tensed slightly but relaxed a second later and hugged back briefly, "You're right it is okay now, I apologise for reacting that way." He truly did feel bad for crying in front of Sicheng, in his mind there was no reason for him to cry, he should've been over it already.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay! It's only normal to act like that. Don't apologize for being an emotional train wreck. We all are." Sicheng joked, trying to make the situation light again. His joke can come across as rude but to him it's funny. Yuta made him feel better about himself and it was about time he at least tried to do the same. "Let's stop asking each other questions for now. It's getting too deep." He continues back on their walk ahead, the heat draining more out of him than he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng's joke lifted some of the tension and sadness from the air, it made Yuta feel slightly better. "That's a good idea, no more questions for a while." He agreed and continued walking as well. As they journeyed further he kept getting this feeling as if they were being watched, he swore he felt a presence other than the youngers more thab once, he didn't want to say anything in fear of being wrong, after all, he was sleep deprived. The feeling eventually got to strong and he caved, "Sicheng? Do you sense anyone?" His voice was barely above a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>"You sense someone too?" Sicheng whispered in reply. He felt the eyes of another following them as they pushed onward. He wanted to be sure he was not the only one feeling it before he spoke about it, as stupid as that idea is. Next thing he knows, there's a wooden bullet flying right before his eyes. He holds back a yelp, grabbing Yuta and speeding behind trees opposite from where the wooden bullet came from. "That was close." He whines. There's no use being quiet now, whoever shot at them knows they're here. From across the way, he spots a pair of scary eyes. They shift back into darkness. "We need to get out of here. Now."</p><p> </p><p>Yuta's eyes widened in surprise as the wooden bullet flew past them. It was times like these he wished he didn't have to be involved in such dangerous things. "Yeah we do. Give me a second to figure out our best option." He looked around the area, listening closely for any further movement from the other person, they were slowly moving towards them. "They're coming closer. Move!" He grabbed Sicheng's arm and pulled him in the safest direction, running as fast as he could. Thankfully his hearing was good, if not, the younger would've been shot straight through the heart with a wooden bullet. He shoved Sicheng out of the way just in time as the bullet was shot, the bullet just barely grazed Yuta's arm, it was better than it impaling Sicheng.</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng runs as fast as his legs will take him, not hearing a heartbeat from the enemies. Coming across enemy vampires is one thing, coming across enemy vampires with guns is another. Human hunters sometimes make the mistake of bringing any type of bullet but wood. Vampires, they know what kills. Another bullet sores past them on the left, going into a tree. Inside, he's terrified. He's serious about not wanting either of them to die. He can't lose Yuta, not ever. Outside, he's calm. Only when they finally reach safety after at most ten minutes of running through the trees, no more bullets being sent their way, does he let his emotions show. "Holy shit... Holy shit." He takes deep breaths. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"</p><p> </p><p>No matter how many times he was shot at or encountered hunters it also felt like the first time and it was terrifying, he would never get used to it. He collapsed to the ground breathing heavily, "That's was close." He ran his hands through his hair and got up to check over Sicheng, "Don't owrry about me. Did that bullet hit you? Are you okay, are you hurt?" He turned the youngers face side t side looking for any possible injury and then checked his arms. Yuta felt very protective of him in that moment, he was worried something bad would happen to him.</p><p>I'm..." Sicheng trailed off, Yuta catching him by surprise. The older is searching him well for injuries he does not have. "Fine," He finished a bit too late when Yuta finished checking him. "The bullets were close to hitting me but they missed by centimeters. I'm totally fine. The life threatening part of this is over." He reassures the other, spotting something. He gently grabs at Yutas arm, gaping at the scrape he managed to get from a bullet. It's not bad but any injuries from wood are five times painful. He wouldn't be over reacting over a scrape otherwise. "Is this doing well?"</p><p> </p><p>"good, that's good. Taeil would kill me if i let you get hurt." He pat Sicheng on the cheek and smiled softly at him. He cringed and pulled his arm away, "It's nothing, don't worry about it." He covered the scrape with his hand, hiding it from view. He hadn't noticed the pain until now due to the adrenaline, "I've experienced much worse pain than this, it's nothing I can't handle." He gave him a reassuring smile and then proceeded to examine the scrape, it wasn't as bad as it could be, thankfully.</p><p> </p><p>"If you say so. Taeil will be happy to see both of us safe." Sicheng stops worrying over the scrape, it should be fine. He looks at their surroundings, having no idea where they should be going from here. He lost his sense of direction running away. "Do you know where we have to go from here?" If they got lost because of the stupidly overpowered vampires he's going to be pissed. Being lost out here is more dangerous than ever. They don't even know who those vampires could be. Part of Taeyong's clan? A clan just as bad as Taeyong? Who knows.</p><p> </p><p>He spun around in a circle taking in their surroundings, there wasn't much to go off of to figure out where exactly they were. "Kinda." Yuta was panicking, he was hot, tired, in pain, and he had no idea where they were anymore, he couldn't tell Sicheng that though, he told the younger that he was fine and that things would be okay on their journey. He needed to get things under control and figure this out. He took a deep calming breath and listened for the town they had to cross through. He could faintly hear heartbeats to the right of them, he almost cried from relief. "This way." He wrapped an arm around Sicheng and pulled him in the direction they needed.</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng feels relief wash over him. He was worried for a second they'd really be lost. If they were, there's no telling if they'd be able to make it back to civilization. Okay, maybe that's a bit dramatic, but they sure as hell would have gone a moment starved and out of luck. "In this town, we'll need to get something to eat. This heat is actually killing me!" He complains, the only thing helping is the shade of the woods. Seeing Yuta so calm helps, even if he gets vibes that Yuta might not be as well as he lets on. That's worrying to him. They only have each other to depend on and if the older push himself too much then that will end badly. He wont bothering him about it right now though.</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, don't worry about that, there's a place for you to eat." He knew that he needed to get Sicheng there fast, the heat was visibly taking a toll on him and he needed to eat. "I think if we walk fast enough we'll be there in fifteen minutes or so." He picked up the pace, both because he wanted t reach the town and rest and because he wasn't sure if they would encounter anymore danger in the woods. "You know Sicheng, you don't have to do this. I can take you back home where it's safe and I'll rescue Taeil." He appreciated that the younger was here helping him but after what happened he didn't want him here, Yuta didn't want him getting hurt in any way.</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng kept up for the most part, just as ready as Yuta to get some quality rest. He almost tripped a few times, catching himself and continuing to speed his way through the woods. The heartbeats of humans and the sounds of the town fill his ears. He can see a road up ahead where cars are passing by. He's not in the mood to hear any sort of nonsense, so when the older told him what he did, it irritated him. "You will not take me home." He growled. "I'm going to save Taeil, my clan's leader. Safety doesn't matter to me when he's in trouble." They break through the woods onto the grassy area beside the road. Sicheng looks for an opening for them, then gets across the road safely. "Why even suggest it? You're that concerned about me?"</p><p> </p><p>"but you could get hurt or you could die, and I don't want that to happen." He came off sounding more angry than concerned, but in a way he was angry, angry that Sicheng wouldn't go home. "We almost got killed, of course I'm concerned about you. I'm not evil Sicheng." He said as he walked in the direction of the place the youger could eat. "You wouldn't believe how concerned I am. What if you get badly hurt? That will be my fault cause I couldn't protect you! And I can't handle that. I don't know what I'd do if you died." He felt tears prick at his eyes at the thought, he would be absolutely heartbroken if either of those things happen. "Just go home, I'm not letting anything happen to you."</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng's irritation grows toward Yuta. He appreciates being cared for but when it comes to someone not respecting his decision toward saving his own clan leader, it makes him believe he's not being taken seriously. It's only worse when he's worn down, his tolerance for any obstacle at a low. "I'M NOT GOING HOME!" His voice boomed, gaining looks from the people around them. They go about their business after that, scared to get involved. "Do you take me seriously at all?! How many times do I have to tell you that I am not weak! I'm able to protect myself! Even if I do get hurt, that's my own damn fault for being stubborn!" He takes deep breaths, the look in Yuta's eyes making him feel bad for snapping at him like that. He did not notice that the older's eyes had glossed over with tears before Sicheng had even gone off on him. "Thank you for your concern, but going home is not an option. This is my decision to be made."</p><p> </p><p>Yuta's shoulders tensed when Sicheng started yelling. "It's not about you being weak or not, idiot! This is about me not wanting to loose someone I care about again!" He yelled back. He opened the door to the building where Sicheng could eat and then grabbed his wrist and shoved him inside, "you're right Sicheng, if you want your decision to be death then by all means go ahead, who am I to try to stop someone I care about from it?" He slammed the door shut and went off to find he could eat. Yuta was angry, he knew that the younger was more than capable of taking care of himself and would most likely be okay in the end, he just couldn't shake the feeling that he would be. He hated the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng stood still, taking in the argument they had just had. It was very real, and it makes him feel worse than he ever did arguing with Yuta. Their arguments in the past happened over the stupidest of disagreements. With this one, there are deeper emotions brought into the picture. Yuta really does care for him... He has to remind himself that this is his mission too. It's his choice to quit or not just because someone wants to just genuinely keep out of harm's way. That is not a good enough reason in his eyes! "He's being irrational..." Sicheng mutters to himself, walking in the direction that the scent of blood leads him. He walks into the room, grabs a few blood bags from a freezer, and has at it with the first one. His energy slowly builds back up, emotions remaining in the same place.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of finding a willing candidate to feed from he found somewhere quiet to think of everything he had said and done only moments ago, maybe he was being to harsh and irrational. Maybe he could've been a little nicer about it all. He should go back and apologize, except he didn't want too, he hadn't exactly done anything wrong, and he was very tired and felt like he would pass out any second. And that's exactly what he did, he laid down and fell asleep. Hopefully Sicheng wiuld be okay without for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng sat on the floor, sucking his blood bags dry. When done, he tossed them to the side, checking his messages. He decides to only tell his clan members that everything is okay. He won't let them worry by telling them about earlier. They'd try to convince him to come back too. He leaned against the wall, his eyes shutting on his own. Before he knows it, he's out like a light. It's been a long day and it took a toll on his body. Way later, his eyes flutter open to the same sight he fell asleep to. A quiet room. How many hours have passed? He cannot tell. He gets up from the ground, getting out of that room. Yuta, he needs to find Yuta. He starts searching for the older to see if he's even here with him.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta woke up after wat felt like minutes but in reality it had probably been hours since he fell asleep. He still felt bad about earlier but not as bad as he previously did. It'd be best to get back to Sicheng now, he shouldn't have left him in the first place, not after their near death experience. He was going to eat and then go back. Thankfully it only took a few minutes to find someone willing and then Yuta could be on his way to the younger and they could start their journey again.</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng had no luck finding Yuta, scaring him little by little. He's nowhere to found in this part of the building. He starts to consider that maybe Yuta left him behind? If he did, he'd never hear the end of it if he makes it through all this. Any trust Sicheng has in him will disappear. He'll go right back to being the cold vampire he usually is toward the other. He heads toward the door leading outside, finding his partner outside near the building. His fears of being left behind vanish along with his fears of Yuta not being alright for whatever reason. He runs to him. "There you are. Ready to continue?" He says, acting calm when inside he was not.</p><p> </p><p>He stared at Sicheng for a moment to long before answering, "Yeah, let's go." He turned on his heel and started walking, not waiting for the other this time. He just wanted to get this over with as fast as possible. He knew he was probably being dramatic but he really didn't care at this point, "Let's hurry up, we've already wasted enough time here. We need to get Taeil as fast as possible." Yuta's voice was back to his cold mocking tone from when they still disliked each other, maybe if he just distanced himself from Sicheng he wouldn't care so much if he got hurt, maybe then he wouldn't be so scared of loosing him.</p><p> </p><p>He went after him, not expecting him to walk away so soon. He hardly gave Sicheng any time to process that they're leaving right that second. It's fishy that Yuta is talking to him in that tone that bothers him the most after walking off just like that. "I agree but what's with you?" He frowns, refraining from asking the dumbest question ever. He can't ask what he did when he knows what he did. He went against what Yuta wants, and that's for him to go home to safety. "All I wanted earlier was for you to respect my decision. It wasn't my intention to hurt you."</p><p> </p><p>"who said I was hurt? And i am respecting your decision." He replied, not looking at him like he normally would. His facade would break if he looked at him right now. "How about less talking and more walking, after all, you want to play mister hero and save Taeil, isn't that right?" He asked in a mockingly sweet voice, he was being way to mean but this is what was best for him, he couldn't and wouldn't deal with another heartbreak. He could however stop himself from being put through that misery again. The pain he felt in his hest when his human lover died was unbearable, it stayed with him for many years until he finally found the strength to push it beneath the surface and ignore it, he wouldn't be able to do the same thing again, especially not if it was for Sicheng.</p><p> </p><p>"You're acting hurt!" Sicheng pointed out as if it's not obvious. Yuta is acting so out of line from what he's grown used to. It's as if the new version of Yuta that made Sicheng feel special was only temporary. "Yeah, fine. Less talking and more walking." He muttered, feeling hurt deep inside. "I was starting to like the new you. Turns out new Yuta is a fake." He slows down to keep behind Yuta, staying a respectable distance away and crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath through his nose to stop himself from turning around and apologizing. "Yeah, guess he is fake." He wanted desperately to turn around and explain why he was being mean. "It doesn't matter, after all this is over we'll probably just go back to hating each other, why bother being nice to each other? Seen where that got me last time." He had to keep Sicheng at arms length, so just in case he was the something bad happened to.</p><p> </p><p>Sichengs eyes widened at the harsh words coming from him. He picked up a rough tone in his own voice, upset that Yuta would throw everything they had away. "You're so right." He began, letting his emotions get the best of him. The more time that passes, the more Sicheng feels the air being sucked from his lungs. "Even better, we can go back to hating each other now. Waiting that long would be a waste if time." Then it happens, the worse pain of it all. Heart ache that brings tears to his eyes, the vampire losing control of his emotions. He has to speak slow to keep his voice from shaking. "Go to hell, Nakamoto Yuta." He wipes at his eyes to get rid of the tears he does not consider worth crying over his rival. Or that's what his brain thinks, while it's his heart that's clearly winning. He's such a fool for thinking that maybe him and Yuta could finally be friends. He's such a fool for caring for his issues. He's such a fool for letting the other vampire take control of his feelings so easily.</p><p> </p><p>"fine, let's do that. I can't believe I was actually starting to like you." He didn't have the right to be angry over this, it was his own fault, he knew what he was getting himself into. "Yeah you too, Dong Sicheng." He said quietly, not being able to raise his voice any higher. There was no use in trying to hide the tears that were falling from his eyes, Sicheng couldn't see after all. Perhaps the pain he felt in his heart now was worse than he ad originally thought it would be. He doesn't have the right to be feeling all of these different emotions over something that he caused and was entirely his fault. He glanced back at Sicheng to see that he was doing no better, there were tears in his eyes as well. Keeping down the sob that threatened to escape at the sight was harder than anticipated, it ended up coming out anyways, choked and ugly. It made Yuta sound and feel pathetic.</p><p> </p><p>He's not oblivious to the glance that's sent his way nor the sobs he hears erupting from the rival. He's about to run forward to comfort Yuta, his legs not following along with the idea. No, it's not his problem anymore. He knows better than that. His problem is the tears coming from his own eyes caused by Yuta. If he wishes to show no care for Sicheng anymore, Sicheng won't show care for him. "Sobbing now are we? Serves you right." He smirked through the pain. "That's what you get for lying to yourself. You either like me or you don't. Me? I'm serious when I say I don't like you anymore. I'm not one to let myself get hurt that easily by scum like you." Hearing these words leave his own mouth worsens the tears pouring out. He's a vulnerable mess and he's not liking it one bit. "Were we ever meant to be friends?"</p><p> </p><p>"shut up and leave me alone, Sicheng!" He yelled, taking a shaky breath afterwards. It was what he got, he deserved to feel the awful ache in his heart. Sicheng's words stabbed his heart like a knife, he felt a fresh batch of tears in his eyes, he hated that he felt like this, hated that he felt so strongly about him. "Guess we weren't, this was a stupid idea, and I am so stupid for ever thinking I could like you. I never should've let myself feel that way about you." He sped up his pace as he mumbled those last words, he was done with this conversation, he just wanted to get this over with so he could go home to his clan and be with people that actually cared about him. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in with Johnny and Mark and sleep. He wiped furiously at his eyes and turned around to face Sicheng, "I hate you, understand? For all I care you can go ahead and get hurt, you can fend for yourself now. But when you do get hurt, don't you dare come crying to me cause I did my best to protect you!" He turned back around and started quickly walking again.</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng's smirk wavers, his eyes shutting to hold back the downpour of emotions he's feeling. If Yuta wants him to shut up and leave him alone, he'll shut up and leave him alone. This isn't his problem... What Yuta is feeling... It's not his problem. He doesn't have to feel this way. He can go back to disliking Yuta, it's okay. It's what he's used to. He has himself to take care of, for Taeil. For Taeil... Yeah right. Sicheng breaths deeply, finding it impossible to convince himself that he's able to ignore this to protect his own feelings. He's not protecting anyone. Yuta's expression when he turns to face Sicheng devastates him. He can't take it anymore, he'll continue to be the fool he is. The fool that let himself be drawn closer to the older vampire, and the fool that can't seem to pull away from the older vampire. He sprints forward, grabbing Yuta's hand to stop him. "I'm stupid for thinking I could like you too, but more stupid for actually liking you... God, I'm not even able to say rude things to you anymore without feeling like shit... Look in my eyes. D-Do you really hate me? Do you really want to see me get hurt?"</p><p> </p><p>He looked Sicheng in the eyes as he was told, a new wave of emotion flooding over him. "No, of course I don't hate you. I never want to see you get hurt." He hesitantly pulled the younger into a hug, resting his forehead on Sicheng's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I thought that maybe if you hated me again it would be easier if something did happen to you, that was so foolish of me, I'm so sorry." His body was shaking with the force of his sobs. He couldn't hold his emotions in anymore, tears were cascading from his eyes, leaving a wet spot on Sicheng's shirt. "I care about you a lot and I just want you to be safe but while your out here with me, you're the farthest from safe and that scares me." He tightened his embrace on the younger as words continued spilling from his mouth, "I can't handle loosing someone I care about again. I can't handle even the thought of loosing you."</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng hugged him, rubbing circles on his back. "It's okay. I forgive you." He tries to soothe the older, keeping his shaky voice as calm as possible. "I'm truly sorry that you lost your human lover. I know how painful it is to lose someone you care about." He tightens his own hug on Yuta, knowing he only means well. "I'm at fault for not taking you caring for me as seriously as you do... You won't lose me. Not now, not ever. I'm always going to be here with you, right by your side." That's something Sicheng wishes he can promise. That he will always be there. Yesterday he was so close to death, it's starting to feel less and less likely. With Yuta, he will try extra hard to stay careful. He won't go down without a fight.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't say that for sure though, hell, we don't even know if we're going to make it out alive, either of us." He wishes he could be sure about them being okay, he would live to go home with Sicheng and work things out further. He wants to be able to promise Sicheng will return safe and unhurt, but he can't. "I'm not going to try to force you to go home anymore but your safety comes above anything else, I will do everything in my power to keep you as safe as possible, I will accept no arguments." He laughed slightly, the normal Yuta shining through.</p><p> </p><p>"No arguments? None at all?" Sicheng pulls away from the hug, pouting for a few seconds before smiling, his eyes glossed over from the amount of crying he had done. "That's a deal then. I won't bother arguing with you, my protector." He leans forward, placing a kiss on Yuta's cheek. He did it so smoothly and comfortably he didn't notice his actions were out of the ordinary. "I'm sorry for all the bad things I said before. I meant none of it."</p><p> </p><p>"Nope, none." He smiled back, it only grew in size when Sicheng kissed him. "Good, you better not argue with me you punk." He pulled him down and kissed his forehead. Now that he finally admitted to himself what he felt, kissing Sicheng felt more normal than before. "Hey, don't worry about it. I've got a tough skin, your words had no effect on me. I'm also sorry by the way, I shouldn't have been so mean to you."</p><p> </p><p>"No effect on you, you say? You were crying like a baby." Sicheng joked, blushing lightly from the forehead kiss. "Never try to make me hate you again. I don't want to hate you, you're getting to be quite an important vampire to me.</p><p>"I was not crying like a baby, that was you." He poked him in the chest and pouted. "I won't, I promise. I don't like the thought of you hating me." He placed another kiss on his forehead and then started walking again. They were walking for a long time and made a good amount of distance from the town, at this rate they'd be at their destination in no time.</p><p> </p><p>By the end of the day, Sicheng is back to being an exhausted mess. It only starts to cool down around sunset. By then the heat has taken its toll on him. He can sense that they're getting closer to saving Taeil. Instead of being excited to get him back, it feels rather eerie being this close. For all he knows, they're in Taeyongs territory now. Just being in his territory is asking for death. "Im getting uncomfortable," He broke the silence. "I don't have a good feeling about this. Stopping anywhere around here seems dangerous."</p><p> </p><p>The heat was excruciating and so exhausting, Yuta felt like he was dying. "We'll be okay." He reassured Sicheng even though he had the same feeling. He was almost completely positive they were in Taeyong's territory and that was not good. "You need to rest, he take a nap and I'll keep watch, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," he gave in very easily, sitting down on the ground. He leans against a tree, a light breeze cooling him. Sicheng could not decline, especially when he's feeling this worn out. "You need to rest too, don't you?" He frowns. "It feels unfair if I get to sleep and you don't." They will both need it for what's to come. Any wrong move and Taeyong will kill them.</p><p> </p><p>He stood next to Sicheng keeping his eyes open for anything that could be a danger to then, listening carefully as well. "No I don't, I can go a long time without sleep, you just worry about you getting sleep." Yuta pat him on the head and smiled. He wasn't technically yelling but it would probably be better if he got a little bit of rest, he would need when they finally faced Taeyong</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng nodded, already falling asleep. It's not long before he's off in Dreamland, unknowing of what's going on around him. He didnt need to know either, he trusts that Yuta will keep good watch over the both of them. Miles off in the distance, however, a man stands still in the dead of the night hours later. In back of him is an abandoned Church, one of the many places he calls home. His name is Lee Taeyong, a wide smirk on his face. He knows Taeils duo of misfits are close now. Little did they know he had been keeping full tabs on them for days, and now that they have stepped foot in his territory, he will not make it easier on them to get farther. Even now, he has someone watching them ever so closely. Someone Sicheng could not sense.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta knew they had crossed into Taeyong's territory long ago, he knew they were close. He was waiting for something bad t happen. Maybe to even encounter Taeyong himself. He had been on edge for hours, he hadn't sensed anyone but he had the feeling Taeyong had someone not far from them, watching. As soon as he heard the faint snores from Sicheng he deemed it safe to speak, "Someone's out there, am I right? I know the way Taeyong works." Silence. "We aren't here to fight, we just want what's ours back. We're going to do this peacefully, tell Taeyong that." He was once again replied with silence, he knew that whoever was out there heard though.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong pulled his phone from within his pocket after receiving a text. He reads over the words, raising an eyebrow. Yuta wants peace, so it seems. That is what has been reported. He can't help but laugh, the sound disturbing the quiet of the woods. Peace is not the way the vampire does things, but he can sell Yuta and his little friend an illusion. He can pretend to keep the peace, just for now. Then he can take it away, and tear them down little by little. He turns around, strolling back into the Church, telling the special vampire he has watching them to keep it on the down low. Much later on is when Sicheng wakes up, the sun just rising. He searches for Yuta, finding him leaning against a tree. "Are you awake?" He asks.</p><p> </p><p>"of course I'm awake." Yuta replies, slightly startled. He hadn't expected Sicheng to wake up so soon, he hoped to have a little more time to think and plan how they were going to go about this. "You look much better now that you've slept." He said observing the younger, he looked well rested. He himself probably looked like actually death at this point, he hadn't properly rested in almost three days.</p><p> </p><p>"Good thing I do. That sleep was a good sleep. You look just as lovely as ever." Sicheng studies the older, not failing to notice how exhausted he looks. Just as lovely as ever would be an overstatement. He looks like a wreck. "No, you actually don't. Not that I mean that in a bad way. You are clearly tired. Want me to stay up while you get some sleep?" He can sit here for a few hours while Yuta sleeps. It can't be that bad if Yuta did it for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes I'm tired and would like sleep but don't you think we should get moving?" He asked, fighting back a yawn. He pushed himself off the tree and helped Sicheng to his feet. His movements felt weighted, like he was moving through water. He would really really like sleep right now but he wanted to get to Taeyong and make peace already, there was no time for sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, let's get moving." He had to agree, he doesn't have it in him to argue with Yuta right now. It's his decision if he wants to sleep or not, not Sicheng's. Sicheng just wishes he would listen to some common sense. He comes up with one last idea that might work. Thank goodness he's a strong vampire that did get a good night's rest. "Want me to carry you?" He asks. "You can sleep in my arms as I do the walking."</p><p> </p><p>Yuta nodded and started walking once again, as if this was routine now. "Are you serious?" He was extremely thankful for Sicheng in that moment, Yuta felt like he was going to collapse from exhaustion any second, Sicheng was a life saver "Will you please, I am exhausted." He made grabby hands towards the younger like a child while he whined about being tired.</p><p> </p><p>"Anything to get you looking alive again. Alive as you can be when you're a vampire anyways." Sicheng scooped Yuta up just like that, carrying him bridal style. He's a bit more heavy than Sicheng thought he'd be but nothing he can't "Go to sleep. If we come across anything you'll know but right now if you spend one more minute worrying instead of resting I'll drop you." He glares at him softly, just concerned for his well being.</p><p> </p><p>"You better not drop me young man, I will not hesitate to throw down if you do." He threatened, no malice behind it. He wrapped his arms around Sicheng's neck, snuggling close to him as he waited for sleep to take him over. He hoped since Taeyong hadn't done anything yet he wouldn't send someone to attack while he was asleep, maybe they really were going to get the peace Yuta wanted.</p><p> </p><p>From sunrise to afternoon, Sicheng walked. He kept up a good pace getting them through a good sized portion of the woods. His energy remained high, the shade of the dense trees a lifesaver. But the further he went the less he could shake off the feeling of being watched. In the present time, he can hear movement that's not his, freaking him out. "Who's there?" He whispers, looking around frantically. No answer. "I said who's there!" He demanded whoever is following him to show themself. There's no being safe when he doesn't even know where he's being watched from.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta got a very good sleep, it was very refreshing, he just wished he had woken up on better circumstances. "What's going on? Are you alright?" He lifted his head from Sicheng's shoulder, his mind running a million miles an hour at all the possibilities of what was going on. He practically threw himself out of the youngers arms, ready to protect Sicheng in a matter of seconds.</p><p> </p><p>"Clearly he's alright." A voice said, walking out from behind them. It took everything in Sicheng not to jump a mile high. The voice startled him, and he doesn't intend on letting their enemies see that he's that easily scared. He scanned who the voice belongs to, finding a black haired vampire. He's not making any move toward them but Sicheng keeps up his guard, letting Yuta do the talking. "Yes to answer your question I've been following you. Taeyong's orders." The guy speaks up again. "I'm not here to hurt you."</p><p> </p><p>Yuta kept a close eye on him, not letting his guard down even though the man posed no threat to then right now. "If you aren't here to hurt us why are you here?" He couldn't think of a logical answer as to why the man would be here let alone show himself, "Who are you anyways?" Yuta had never seen this man before and he's had quite a few encounters with Taeyong. He moved to stand in front of Sicheng, blocking him from the vampire who he was still highly suspicious of.</p><p> </p><p>"To guide you in the right direction," the man answered honestly, having no reason to turn on them right now. Taeyong would kill him if he did something that wasn't in his orders. The orders right now are clearly to lead them on, so that's what he'll do. "The name is Doyoung," he holds out a hand toward them, Sicheng staring at it from behind Yuta like it's an alien species from another planet. He doesn't trust this so called Doyoung at all. No kindness shown from a member of Taeyong's clan can be trusted. For all he knows it was this guy that took Taeil.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta looked at Dooyoung's hand skeptically before shaking it, "I assume you already know my name." He could only assume Dooyoung was being truthful, cause why would Taeyong wait till now to do anything to them? But, he wouldn't risk itand potentially put Sicheng in danger, "How can we be so sure that's why you're here? How are we to trust you? You are part of Taeyong's clan, the clan that kidnapped someone very important to us."</p><p> </p><p>"Nakamoto Yuta." Doyoung proved that he does, in fact, know the other's name. "And Dong Sicheng," he added Sicheng's name for good measure, looking at him looking all cowardly behind Yuta. He senses that something is going on here with these two. "You can be sure that's why I'm here because you won't be getting to Taeyong without me. We have many different bases that we can switch between to avoid you two at all costs if we wanted to. Watch and learn if you must. I can leave you right here and you'd never find out where we and your precious Moon Taeil are hidden."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, I guess we have no choice but to follow you. Lead the way Doyoung." He gestured for the other vampire t take them t Taeyong, a slightly annoyed edge ti his voice. He made sure to keep Sicheng as close to himself as possible as they followed the highly suspicious vampire to where they could only hope Taeil was being held.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm unsure about this," Sicheng whispered the lowest he can to Yuta, having no other choice but to follow. To keep calm, he holds Yuta's hand. He is aware that Doyoung can hear him and his uncertainty. Anything he says from here on out will have to be worded carefully. He can't go upsetting anyone in Taeyong's clan. Doyoung leads them in the direction of the Church where Taeyong told him to take the two.</p><p> </p><p>"So am I, but what choice d we have?" He whispered back, "We'll be okay, don't worry." He gave Sicheng's hand a reassuring squeeze and then went back to focusing on Doyoung. Once the arrive where Doyoung was taking them Yuta was astonished. A big old church stood before them, something very cliche and like what you would see in a movie. He expected nothing less from someone like Taeyong. "Typical of Taeyong to be here." He chuckled as he continued marveling at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng's mouth hung open at the sight of the Church. It's so grand, he's not seen anything like it before. Out of all the places he assumed they'd be meeting Taeyong, this wasn't one of them that he pictured. But he can agree that this would be a very typical Taeyong hide out in the end. "It's very cool." He said. Doyoung ignored the both of them, not caring for such reactions, opening the large front door to let them in. The inside of the church is just as beautiful as the outside, or even more. Up ahead, down the center isle of wooden chairs, sits a man on a stone alter. When he just looks Sicheng's way, a shiver is sent down his spine. The man gets up, walking their way, Doyoung bowing when he arrives. "I've brought them, master."</p><p>The inside of the church was a sight to behold, even more beautiful than the outside. At the sight of the other man, Yuta's entire body tensed, he could recognize that face from miles away. Taeyong. He knew starting now he would have to choose his words carefully, "It's been a while Taeyong, your looking well." He said with that annoying half smile he sported when talking to someone he wasn't on the best terms with.</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng gulped, taking an unconscious step back. Taeyong had his eyes on them from the moment he left the alter to the moment he arrived in front of them, not even sparing a bowing Doyoung a glance. Up close, the vampire is crazy terrifying. He gives off a more powerful aura than anyone had in Sicheng's life. He decides to take the safe route, bowing as Doyoung had. "It's nice to finally be able to meet you." What Taeyong did next really made him feel uneasy. A smile formed on his face as he nodded his head. "It's nice to finally be able to meet you too, Sicheng. And Yuta, you are looking well yourself. You both must be hungry. Want to feed while we discuss the reasons for your visit?"</p><p> </p><p>Yuta could practically fee the nervous energy radiating off Sicheng, he squeezed his hand in his own, trying to calm him. He was just as nervous to finally be here, facing this man, he was barely keeping his legs from shaking with how anxious and scared he was. He returned Taeyong's smile and nodded his head. "That would be ideal, thanks." Taeyong was surprisingly polite to them, not at all what he was expecting from the man. He expected him to be more hostile, thankfully he was wrong.</p><p>Taeyong leads them toward a door off to the back, Doyoung staying at his side in case Taeyong needs him for something. Sicheng follows into the back hall down a flight of stairs he was not expecting to see there. In a few more twists and turns, they end up in a cellar like room with nothing but a table and a few seats. "Sit there and stay there. I'll be back in a moment." Sicheng listens to the order, sitting himself down. Taeyong leaves the room, Doyoung going with him. Now it's Sicheng and Yuta alone, just what he wants. "Thank goodness it's us two again. He's more scary then I expected him to be. And nice? Him being nice is off to me."</p><p>Yuta sits down hesitantly, he didn't like this at all. Something was up, he could feel it. "It's an act, Sicheng. Vampires like Taeyong aren't nice. Something's up, I know it." He kept his eyes firmly on the door as if he was waiting for it to attack. He wasn't sure why it was about this room it gave him a bad feeling, he had a bad feeling since he stepped foot inside the church. He felt like all of this was some kind of charade, Taeyong was up to something, something bad.</p><p> </p><p>"We are screwed. We are so screwed." Sicheng began to panic. He was naive to think he'd go into this all brave and strong and come out of it a winner. He's not nearly as skilled as Taeyong. A fight between the two would be an automatic loss for Sicheng. Taeyong, down the hall, hears their discussion perfectly. He chuckles. He goes into a room where he stores blood from the humans he has killed, pouring cup fulls for the three of them. The ones he plans on giving the other two, he adds a special touch to. It's not poison that can kill them, he wants to have a little fun with them, not kill them. It's a berry that's capable of draining vampires of their energy if consumed. He goes back to the room, smiling at their on edge looks, setting their cups down in front of them. He sits down, taking a sip from his own that's not spiked. "You two are here for Taeil, hmm?</p><p> </p><p>"Don't panic, we're fine, we aren't screwed just yet." Oh they totally were. They were in Taeyong's place of refuge, they were in place they were unfamiliar with and therefore weakened. They didn't know exactly what they were going to face here or what Taeyong had planned. He eyed the cup suspiciously before taking the smallest sip, "Yes, that's right. I'm willing to do whatever you want to get him back, name it and I'll do it." He folded his hands infront of himself waiting for Taeyong to speak again.<br/>
The youngest picked up the cup, starring at the liquid inside. There's no telling what Taeyong did to get this blood. The thoughts alone make him shiver. He decides to follow in Yuta's steps, taking a very small sip. He's not trusting this liquid if Yuta's not trusting it. Taeyong puts his cup down, leaning back and crossing his arms. "Whatever I want?" His smile widened. "What if I told you... You don't have to do anything at all?" Sicheng is not buying that. Taeyong did not have them come all this way for nothing.</p><p> </p><p>"well no offense to you but I don't believe that, there as to be something you want." Yuta felt even more off now. There was no way in hell Taeyong didn't want something in trade for Taeil. "Now please don't beat around the bush, what is it you want from us? You wouldn't have taken Taeil if you didn't want something, correct? So tell us wat it is."</p><p> </p><p>"I really want nothing." Taeyong sighed, getting back up. He's getting bored just sitting here talking to these idiots. He wants to get on with the fun part of their visit, the real reason why he's brought them here so easily. "He's all yours. I've had enough of his incessant noise. If you got here a day sooner, I would have killed him. You would have come all this way for a dead body. Isn't that unpleasant?" Sicheng glares. This vampire is unpleasant, talking about his clan member as if he's trash to be thrown out. "If you killed him for being annoying, I'd kill you for being the same way. Where is he? If you want us to take him then we gladly will." Taeyong walks around the table, Sichengs glare picking up a hint of fear. He stood behind them, digging his hands into both of their shirts, and lifting them with easy. "Let me bring you to him. Then he's all yours." That sickening smile did not leave his face.</p><p>"alright, if you say so.." Yuta didn't believe a single word that was coming from the man's mouth, but he didn't want to say anything and risk angering him. He smacked Sicheng on the leg and shot him a warning look. There he went again, running his mouth. "Thank you, Taeyong." He said sheepishly. He started freaking out as Taeyong led them out of them room and to where he hoped Taeil was being held, his mind was racing with so many outcomes of this situation, most of them not very good either.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong took them further down the hall away from the stairs back up to the main part of the Church to a room in the way back. He let go of their shirts, opening the door. Inside is a large room with mini jail cells in it, Taeil sitting on the ground of one of them unconscious. Sicheng gasps, running to the bars of the cell he's in and shaking them. "Taeil!" Taeyong closed the door behind them once they were all in, and Sicheng hears it lock from the outside. "Huh?" He mumbles, running to the door that has now been locked, trying to open it. "What the hell!"</p><p> </p><p>When Yuta saw Taeil he felt so relieved and happy he didn't think twice about running to him, "Taeil!" Bad move. The sound of the lock clicking behind them was the final straw, "Taeyong! What the hell are you doing!?" He scream, trying desperately to open the door, "Unlock the door!" The fear in his chest was unbearable, he felt awful, he didn't know what to do. He knew it was a bad idea to go with Taeyong but he did it anyways and now look where it got them.</p><p> </p><p>No answer. Sicheng kicks at the door a few more times before breaking into tears, letting himself fall to the ground. "I'm so stupid!" He yells at himself. "So so stupid!" He hates himself immensely for letting his excitement get the best of him. He ran in here like a fool, now look where they are. He hadn't trusted Taeyong to begin with what made him think he could now? Taeyong, outside the door, is smirking. He'll leave them for now. Then he has a plan to go through with.</p><p>Yuta's eyes widened in shock. He quickly wrapped Sicheng in a hug, running his fingers through his hair to calm him. "You are not stupid. it's okay, everyone would've had the same reaction." He kissed the top of his head and then glared at the door. "What the hell are you doing Taeyong!?" He stood up and punched the door. "Let them go, please. I an begging you, just let Sicheng and Taeil go, safely."</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong was far away from the door by then, hearing Yuta's begs. Does he bother to answer? No. He's not letting any of them go, not until he's done with them. He sent his other clan member Jaehyun to watch over the door. If they get out somehow, he'll be the one to put them right back in. Sicheng hugs his legs close to his chest, burying his face in them. An unexpected voice groaned from inside the cell, clutching his stomach and sitting up. He looks at the two new guests in the room through hooded eyelids.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta was now no better than Sicheng. He was crying and freaking out, he had no idea what they were soupposed to do. He's been through crazy in things in the time he's been around but nothing remotely close to this. He whipped his head towards the sound concern evident in his eyes. "Taeil? Hey, can you hear me? Are you alright?" His friend didn't look too good, he looked as if he had been through hell and back multiple times</p><p> </p><p>Taeil responded with a nod. "Blood..." He managed to get out, in too much pain to say anything else. He's not eaten in a week and a half. Taeyong has starved him, abused him, and tried to do many experiments on him. Sicheng looks up from his knees, tears pouring out at the sight of his clan leader so weak and injured. If he had blood to give him he would do so immediately. "I'm so sorry... I have nothing to give you." He whimpers. "We came to save you. Look how well we're doing that. I feel useless."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry Taeil, we don't have anything to give you." He buried his face in his hands. He was ashamed tat he fell for it, he shouldn't have rushed in, he knew better than that. He also felt pathetic, he shouldn't be showing such a weak side of himself while in this situation, one of them had to stay strong and figure this out. "Don't be like that Sicheng, we're going to save him. I'm going to get you two out of here if it's the last thing I do. You two are gonna be just fine, I promise." He hugged Sicheng once more and then started walking about the room, looking for something, anything, that could be a way out, or hell them get out.</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng hugged back, feeling comforted by his warmth even if it only lasted a few seconds. He wants more than anything right now to be put of here, back in the comfort of his own home with Taeil. He would want Yuta to be with them too. If he thought of inviting Yuta into his home before this whole trip, he'd laugh at himself. The other clan members are going to be making fun of him for days for changing his attitude so much... If they make it out alive. Taeil crawls to the bars, leaning on them to hold himself up. He's weak but it still occurs to him that these are the two vampires he values greatly. Even on the verge of death, he's going to make himself useful. The pain he's feeling is nothing to the pain he'd feel watching them die in here with him. "Wait... For Taeyong... To leave." He coughs. "Make Jae open door..." He coughs again, clutching his chest. "Fight..."</p><p> </p><p>He knew that Sicheng was scared and probably wanted nothing more than ti be at home with his clan where he was safe and out of harms way, Yuta wanted the same thing for him. And Taeil. He shouldn't have let this happen. Two of the most important people in his ife were now trapped in the home of Taeyong, one of the most dangerous vampires alive. And it was his fault. He could've done more to protect them from all of this. Taeil was practically on death's door step right now and he couldn't do anything about it. Sicheng was freaking out and he couldn't help him. He was failing them. "How are we soupposed to do that Taeil? He isn't going to open the door." He yelled in frustration. There is no point in trying to d that when they would end up failing. They were stuck with no way out. They were going to die down here.</p><p>Taeil said no more, he could not physically get another word out. He groaned loudly, then passed out on the cold floor of the room. Sicheng hopped up from his sitting position, practically jumping across the room to the bars of the jail. "TAEIL!" He screams, afraid that Taeil died right then and there. He would not be able to live sanely in this room knowing he lost him after trying so hard to save him. He calmed immediately seeing him cough, not that his coughing is a good thing, he's very weak. He just needed some indication that he's still alive and that there's still a chance... "No more yelling at him!" Sicheng snapped at Yuta, walking to where he is. "We'll figure this out. We will get out of here with a solid plan."</p><p>He gasped and covered his mouth. Was it his fault Taeil just passed out? Was he too hard on him? Wow, he couldn't stop messing up, could he? "I'm sorry, I'm just.. frustrated and scared." He ran his hands through his hair in trying to keep his emotions from spilling out again. "But what if we don't? What if we die here?" His voice was slowly rising in tone, panic showing through. Tears shown in his eyes. He really didn't want to die here, and he especially didn't want Taeil or Sicheng to die here.</p><p>"Yuta, acting like we've already failed will not get us anywhere!" Sicheng lectured, feeling the same as Yuta deep down. He feels scared, frustrated, and sad over this too. As long as they're all live, hope shines through him. As a team they have a fair chance against this 'Jae' Taeil mentioned. He cups Yutas face, wiping away his tears with his thumbs, looking him in the eyes. "Even of Taeyong is still here when we make our escape, the both of us can kick his butt if we have to. We make the best team, outside of this place and inside of it. There is no giving up until it's too late. It's not too late right now."</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng was right. He couldn't keep being negative and acting like they already failed. He had to stay positive and try to see the bright side of this seemingly completely dark situation. That's all Yuta could do for now. He nodded his head and calmed himself down. "You're right, we aren't that shabby of a team." He laughed and kissed Sicheng on the cheek. "So, you got any ideas on how to get this guy to open the door?"</p><p>He begins to brainstorm. Anything they say will sound so unbelievable. There's a high chance that Taeyong is in the building too. He won't leave them just yet. They'd have to wait a few days for him to get hungry, run out of food here, get bored, whatever. In a few days, Taeil could be dead. That eliminates that choice. There's also the chance that if Taeyong ran out of food here and doesn't leave out of boredom, he'd send Doyoung off to get him more food. That guy seems to be his loyal dog. A minute of brainstorming later, Sicheng speaks. "Nope!" He says too enthusiastically. "Do you have any ideas, love?"</p><p>"other than begging or bribing him, no." He didn't exactly like the idea odf begging, he thought he was above begging, but if it came down to it he would. He was willing to beg Taeyong, he could do it with this Jaehyun person as well. Bribing would be a bit different, neither of them had much they could bribe him with in the first place. This wasn't going so well.</p><p> </p><p>"Begging won't work. Do you really think Taeyong is the type to let beggars go?" Sicheng shivered thinking of all the people that begged him to spare their lives before. "He's a selfish man, bribing him might work." Sicheng agreed to that idea. They can try it and see if it works. If it doesn't, they will be fighting for their lives. "Let's at least try to get Jaehyun to bring Taeil some food first."</p><p>"Okay, bribing it is. What exactly are we going to bribe him with, dear?" Yuta tilted his head to the side as he spoke. He didn't have anything he was willing to bribe him with. "And how to you presume we get him to the Taeil blood? These are very stubborn vampires we are dealing with Sicheng."</p><p>"We will bribe him with... Money?" Sicheng can only guess that they want money the most. Money that he doesn't have to spare. If he did, he would not be living in the most run down home ever with so little land. "Oh, I know! Taeil is my clan's leader. He'd have to be well in order to talk about deals that my clan would make. He'd give him blood, he'd get much more energy back, and then we can do the bribing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! You're a genius!" That Yuta could settle with. Being around for as long as Yuta was had it's perks, one of them being he had a hefty amount of money, he hoped it was the same case for Taeil. "This is going to work, oh my God Sicheng you're brilliant! I could kiss you right now, you may have just saved us." Maybe he should've thought about that sentence before he said i</p><p>Sichengs face goes bright red. "You could what?!" He accidentally yells out, his voice echoing inside the room. "K-Kiss me?! Save it for when we're out of here!" He replied with, turning around in embarrassment at what he said. He practically is just asking to be kissed by telling Yuta he can when they're free. It's not like he'd mind it... Oh god what is he thinking, they need to focus on what's happening now. He walks to the heavy door that keeps them locked inside, knocking on it loud enough to get the guy's attention who's outside. He opens the door, standing in front of the room with arms crossed. "What do you want?" He asks them nasty.</p><p>Yuta laughed nervously and avoided looking at Sicheng, "W-Well! I guess I'll save for then!" He was an absolute idiot for saying that but at least Sicheng didn't deny getting kissed, well, not entirely. They had more important issues at had than kissing! "We have a proposal for you." Yuta said smoothly. "Our friend Taeil here needs blood, as you can see, and we need you to get it, in return we'll give you a great amount of money. What do you say?"</p><p>"Works for me." Jaehyun is not denying a 'great amount of money' just for getting the dying guy some blood. He closes back up the door right in their faces, going to find the room where Taeyong stores their blood supply. "That was easy." Sicheng said, his face as red as the blood that they will be feeding Taeil. He can't get over what Yuta said, he just can't. Jaehyun comes back, opening the door just enough for him to slip in, locking it and setting blood bags down on the ground of Taeils enclosure. Taeil is at those things in seconds, tearing into them as if his life depends on it. His life does depend on it. They're all gone in one minute, color already making its way back into the vampire. He gasps for air, choking and coughing. Jaehyun is about to leave the room when Sicheng grabs his arm to stop him. "We actually want out so we can talk to Taeyong too. We need Taeil with us to do that. Let us out please? You'll still get the money." Jaehyun eyes them suspiciously before opening the door to Taeils jail. "Make it fast. Don't even try to leave. Taeyong will tear the three of you to shreds.</p><p> </p><p>"really easy." Yuta agreed. Selfish vampires. He watched in sadness as Taeil devoured the blood bags, had he really gone that long without eating that he reacted like a frantic beast? That was more than enough proof than Yuta needed to know Taeyong was a lunatic. "Thank you very much. We won't try any funny business, we only want to talk." He reassured Jaehyun as he helped Taeil to his feet and out of the cell.</p><p>Taeil holds most of his weight as Yuta helps him. He's slowly but surely coming back to his senses. The pain in his stomach is disappearing little by little. His eyes are able to focus on his surroundings for more than one second. He's able to take in what's being said to him... He's really feeling alive again. Sicheng holds onto Taeil's other side on the way up the stairs into the main part of the Church. Right outside the door Taeyong stands, tapping his foot. "You escaped so soon. What a pity. What do you two want now?" He faked a frown, knowing damn well that Jaehyun let this happen. He's going to have a... Word with him. "Taeil, you're looking much better than you did this morning." Taeil glares at Taeyong. He hates this vampire to the Moon and beyond. He swore to himself that he'll be the one to kill Taeyong... Today might just be that day. No matter how weak he is, or what plan Yuta and Sicheng have, he's been through so much hell that everything in him wants Taeyong to feel the exact same.</p><p>"We're smart vampires, Taeyong. Did you really think you could hold us captive for very long?" He laughed softly, not amused at all. He hated the man before him with his entire being, what he did to one of his dearest friends was unacceptable. He might just lose it if he kept acting all high and mighty, it made Yuta so so angry. "We just want to talk with you, something we didn't really get to do before you tricked us and locked us up. Now if you don't mind, let's talk."</p><p> </p><p>"Talk away. But don't take too long, I'm impatient." Taeyong allowed them to speak what's on their mind. In reality, he doesn't give a crap. He wants them down in the basement, not free roaming. He has plans for the three that he's hoping to go through with. Big plans. Sicheng stays quiet, not wanting to start any fights unlike the two vampires he's with. The glare Taeil is sending Taeyong scares him and he can tell that Yuta is getting pissed too.</p><p> </p><p>"I believe that." Yuta said. His voice was angry, coming out more of a growl that anything. He had to stay cool for now, he couldn't risk putting Taeil, who was still recovering, in danger. And he couldn't put Sicheng in danger, he didn't know how well he could fight. "What you've done to Taeil has brought me to my limit, and then I'm assuming you were going to do the same thing to Sicheng and that doesn't sit right with me. Now, I'm going to ask you this once, will you let them go? Whatever sick game you want to play, I'm willing to be your lab rat aw long as these two are brought back home safely, and you won't bring any harm to them or my clan ever again." He honestly didn't think this would work but he wanted to at least try. He would do anything to ensure their safety for the rest of their time. "Now I know you will probably deny me but please Taeyong, take it into consideration, I'm begging you to take me, someone who is willing to participate in whatever you have planned, and let the other two go, two men who aren't going to do it willingly and without a fight." He pleaded with the older man, ignoring the protests he was getting from the other two vampires.</p><p>Taeyong tapped his chin, considering what Yuta said for a moment before smiling. "How cute, but no. I need more than one test subject. If one dies, I can continue my experiments without trouble. You all are my lab rats. Not one of you is special to me. No free passes are given to anyone that's not special to me." He walked closer to them. The only vampire that started to back up is Sicheng. "Be good boys and go back to the room?" He's really not in the mood to force them back down there if he has to</p><p> </p><p>Yuta laughed gravely and pushed Taeil off him. "Is that so Taeyong? You really think I'll let that happen? You'd be a fool to think that, no way in hell will I let you touch then ever again." He moved forwards, closer to Taeyong. He was scared out of his wits, this was a bad idea, but he had to do it. He wasn't spending his last moments being tortured by the man he loathed. No. He was going to get out of here, with Taeil and Sicheng. Not only did he have a clan to get back to, he also needed to get those two back to their clan. He also had something else waiting for him outside of here. He wanted that kiss. "We aren't going back to that room, over my dead body."</p><p>Taeyong cut the act, having Yuta knocked to the ground in seconds. He sent a kick into his stomach that's so fast Sicheng and Taeil did not see it. He steps on Yuta's chest, applying his full weight, and glares daggers down at the vampire that has disobeyed his orders. He's done playing nice, he's the one in charge here. This is his territory and his agenda. "You're going back in that room darling. I can promise you that if you don't, neither you or they will be leaving my home alive." This sets Taeil off. He moves swiftly behind Taeyong, trying to grab him by the collar of his shirt but he's already dodging him in seconds. "GET OUT OF HERE!" He yells at Yuta and Sicheng. But Sicheng sure as hell isn't leaving, he's ready to fight alongside his clan leader and Yuta.</p><p>He wasn't expecting the assault that was brought upon him. He swore his bones we're about to break with the amount of pressure Taeyong was applying, if Taeil hadn't made a move and distracted the vampire he probably wouldn't have been able to get escape from his hold. He was back on his feet in seconds, now pissed off beyond all belief. "It's one thing to mess with people I care about, but now you've also messed with me. You chose the wrong group of vampires to mess with." He growled and paid no mind to Taeil's words. He was going to fight, and he would win it.</p><p>"You think I'm scared?" Taeyong laughed, amused with these guys. They really think they have a chance at winning. He's going to see this fight to the end. In the end, he will either have them locked up again or dead. He's not letting them leave alive. "You're all talk. Show me a real fight, this is child's play." Taeil turns to his teammates, really wanting them to leave. Why won't they listen? Taeyong isn't messing around anymore. "I care about you both more than anything. This fight is between Taeyong and me. Leave... Please..." Taeyong zooms behind Taeil, punching him in the center of his back. It sends him flying forward, coughing a storm. He's not in best state of health to win a fight against Taeyong... He knows he's not.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you aren't scared but that doesn't mean shit." Yuta hissed. He wasn't sure if he exactly stood a chance against a vampire like Taeyong, someone who had much more experience than him. It's fine, it'll work out. "Taeil, we both love you and we are not going to leave without you. If we don't this whole thing will be for nothing, I'm getting you home." Everything happened so fast after that. Taeyong moved in the blink of an eye, behind Taeil in seconds, now they were totally screwed. All Yuta had to rely on now were his senses and his slow reflexes.</p><p>Sicheng backed up the most he can and is now against the wall, shivering. He's terrified for all their lives. Them thinking they stood a chance against him was very naive. Now he's very positive they won't be making it out of this. Taeyong started kicking at Taeil, making him fall flat to the ground. "One down, two to go." He smirked. Taeil used the rest of his energy to cling on to both of Taeyong's ankles, doing only what he can do. Give Sicheng and Yuta enough time to escape. "It's not for nothing if you get out alive! Get out! Both of you!" He cries out.</p><p>Yuta took a deep breath to try and relax just enough to get his body t move again, the fear he was feeling left him feeling as though he couldn't move. "We aren't leaving you! We came here for you and we're going to leave with you." Yuta ran behind Taeyong and jumped on his back. He wrapped his arms around his neck in a choke hold, and pulled backwards. Maybe it would be enough to get him off his feet and have him at their mercy. Hopefully.</p><p>Taeyong's neck hurt from the sudden choking, his body getting pulled backward. He grabs Yuta's wrists, digging his fingernails into him and struggling to pull him away. Taeil keeps holding his ankles, finding that it's working in their favor. If they aren't going to leave after he ordered them to, he's going to help in any way he can while Yuta kicks Taeyong's ass. When they are out of here and he has enough energy, he's going to kick their asses for doing something so dangerous. Sicheng makes himself useful, pushing away from the wall and sending a punch right into Taeyong's face. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET!" He screams. From downstairs, Jaehyun comes up, seeing his leader getting owned by three enemy vampires. What he has to say about it is not much. "Not my problem. He'd kill me anyway." He muttered, going back down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta smiled proudly at Sicheng's actions. He wasn't expecting the other to get involved, thankfully he did. He tightened his arms around Taeyong's neck and pulled with more vigor. There was no way the older man would be winning this, they had him for sure. "This is what you get for messing with my family, bastard." He whispered in the vampires ear. When Yuta told him that he messed with the wrong vampires, he meant it.</p><p> </p><p>If Taeyong could call for Doyoung he would, but he stupidly sent him off to get more blood in any possible way he can. He wanted to be able to depend on Jaehyun, his second choice. What is Jaehyun his second choice? Useless. Never in his life did he fear that he's at a loss. But here is he, losing to three vampires that are weaker than him. The problem is he's outnumbered. The longer his struggle went on, the more energy he lost. Between Sicheng's punches and Yuta's choking, he's blacked out in no time. Taeil gets up off the ground, going downstairs to the jail room and coming back up with a pair of handcuffs Taeyong stopped using on him long ago when he was sure he was too weak to fight. He slips them on the oldest's wrists. "Let's get out of here. We're finished here." He smiled warmly at the two that are younger than him at least. He's still going to kick their asses later on but he's proud of them.</p><p>"that took long enough, I am so ready to get out this creepy place." Yuta said with a bit of sass to his voice. He took both of their hands and lead them out of the curch. He was thankful that they were finally out if that hell hole Taeyong called home. He was also thankful they pulled off fighting him and made it out with Taeil. It was surprising that they managed to make it out considering Taeyong was stronger than all of them.</p><p>Sicheng feels much better being back out in the hot afternoon, surrounded by trees. He takes in a deep breath of fresh air, speedwalking away from that Church as fast as possible. Taeil has the same idea. He could go the rest of eternity without visiting this Church ever again. Too many dark things happened to him inside those walls. Far enough away, Sicheng slows down to a stop. "We really did that! We're the best team ever!" Taeil turns to him with a stern look on his face. "You really almost died to save me. Sicheng, Yuta, how many times have I told you not to do something as stupid as that?!"</p><p>"freedom!" Yuta yells and stretches his arms above his head. It might've been a bit overdramatic but he really really hated it in that church. "Yeah we did. We make a pretty good team." He hugged Sicheng around the shoulders smiling brightly, that however didn't last long when he seen the look on Taeil's face. "Yeah, we did almost die but we didn't. I know it was foolish for us to do it but we weren't going to leave you behind, Taeil. This mission was to get you back after all. And besides, no way was I letting my oldest friend die."</p><p>"You could have died even if you didn't this time. It was damn foolish." Taeil sighs, taking a moment to soften up. They did come all this way to save him. Sicheng isn't that shocking, he's as loyal as loyal gets. It's cute. But Yuta? Taeil would not expect him to do any of this. They did not leave off in a good place the last time they met up. "I can't thank you both enough for this... Both of you." Sicheng smiles, he could not ask for anything better than this. Being here with his leader and Yuta, walking away from Taeyong's Church victorious. But then Taeil speaks again, making him absolutely flustered. "What's with you two? Earlier I couldn't comment on it because I was, well, dying. Now I can. You're disgustingly close. Promising each other a kiss after getting out of there? In what world would that happen?"</p><p>"oh it was for sure foolish, that's what I'm known for Taeil." He laughed. He was indeed very foolish, one of the reasons Taeil wasn't happy with him and they got off on the wrong foot last time they spoke. He smiled softly at Taeil and punched him lightly on the arm, "You know I'd do anything for you Tae." The olders next words embarrassed him slightly. Yuta didn't think that he had heard their conversation earlier, "I'm not to sure myself if I'm being honest. But we like each other now." Yuta shrugged. He wasn't exactly sure what was with them, they hadn't exactly talked about it yet, he wasn't sure he wanted to either.</p><p>"Right... Clearly you both like each other. You like each other very much. Get to doing the kissing, talking, whatever you need to do. I'm not sticking around to watch." Taeil walks away, giving them the privacy they need. Or as much as he can give. He can still hear them as clear as day. Really he wants to watch this kiss happen. Never in his years of knowing both of them did he think they'd become this close. They hated each other. This means Sicheng is stuck with Yuta, and they're going to have to confront what's going on. He was not ready to be put on the spot like this. His flustered face stays, and he silently wishes Taeil didn't do that this second. "Oh look it's a cool bird." He points at a crow that's sitting on a tree, awkward</p><p> </p><p>His face turned bright red at the confrontation of liking Sicheng, sure he had admitted to himself out loud but it was different when someone else said it! This was more awkward than Yuta had anticipated and no amount of time could ever prepare him for it, it was nerve wracking. "Uh yeah, cool bird." He nodded, laughing nervously. "So um... Sicheng, what is up with us?"</p><p>"Something. Something is up with us." Sicheng answered as if neither of them is aware that they both currently like each other and are discussing it. They are very aware, he needs to cut to the chase. Not be extremely awkward about it as he is being. "You like me, I like you, that's really what's up with us." He takes a deep breath. "It appears you've captured my heart, Nakamoto Yuta." Taeil, up ahead, tries not to make any noise. Inside, he's fanboying. He surprisingly ships this.</p><p>Yuta broke out in the dorkiest smile ever, he wasn't expecting that but he was glad to know the younger felt the same way. "And you've captured mine, Dong Sicheng." He whispered and gently placed his shaking hand on Sicheng's cheek. He slowly leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Yuta was scared to actually be kissing someone again after so long, especially since it was with Sicheng, he cared about the boy more than he probably should, he didn't want to somehow mess this up.</p><p>Sicheng kissed back sweetly, feeling his stomach erupt with butterflies. It's a beautiful feeling he has not experienced since he was a human. He never thought he would again either. How could he love someone else when it was so difficult to love himself? He pulls away from the kiss, his smile reaching wide. He grabs Yutas hand on his face, holding it. Taeil, who wanted to give them privacy, is now starring at them and clapping. Sicheng loves Taeil but he's really making this magical moment embarrassing for him. "Why walk ahead to give us privacy when you end up doing all that anyways?!" He whines, covering his face with his other hand. Taeil replies in heavy laughter. "You're both cute together. It's a step up from being rivals."</p><p>Yuta knew that when Sicheng pulled away, a big smile on his face, that this would work and he'd be okay. He was ready to love again, Eve if it would be hard to do so after the last time. He loved being with Sicheng and kissing him, he wanted more of that in the future. Yuta laughed at Taeil and wrapped the embarrassed boy in a hug. "Thanks Taeil. I think we're cute together as well." he kissed Sicheng's forehead and the let go of him completely. "Alright! Let's start moving again. I want to go home."</p><p>"It's going to be a long way back. Let's get to it." Taeil stopped himself from complaining about it. He was on the verge of death, he's not exactly in the mood to go walking through the woods for days. It also occurs to him that they'll be facing other dangers such as other vampires. And Taeyong won't be locked up for long. He recalls that Doyoung exists and will be returning to the Church. He doesn't bring up that danger as he wants the other two to be happy and relaxed for now. If they reencounter Taeyong, which is very likely, then they'll be more prepared to fight. Sicheng feels no worries, they made it this far they'll make it back easily. "It wasn't too bad of a trip." He said optimistically, skipping ahead.</p><p>"While, since we won't be having as many bumps in the road this time we should make good time. No fighting with me this time Sicheng." Yuta scolded sarcastically and quickly walked ahead of them. There might actually he more problems along the way this time, especially since Taeyong would probably quickly get himself free and possibly come after them, they would have to be even more careful from now on. "Uh, Sicheng, we almost died, what do you mean it wasn't too bad?" He questioned, in Yuta's humble opinion, it was a very bad trip, they had almost died and they had a pretty big fight, not the best time if he was being honest.</p><p> </p><p>"You have a point, it was rather unpleasant. Which really means it sucked big time." Sicheng drops the optimism, letting the truth come out. He does not enjoy almost dying and he does not enjoy emotionally destroying himself in a fight with Yuta. On the way back he can prevent the latter, what he cannot prevent is almost dying. A lot more things are to come and it would be unsettling if he weren't so happy at the moment. "I won't be fighting with you. Don't you know how much that hurt me? And hey, you're the one that started it. Not me!"</p><p>"what do you mean I started it! It was entirely your fault we started fighting because you're stubborn!" Yuta clearly remembers Sicheng starting it, maybe he was wrong and remembering things differently, he did that often, especially if the memory was incriminating. Either way he could care less, he didn't want to think of it much, he despised fighting with the younger vampire, Yuta didn't want od it again any time soon</p><p>Taeil facepalms. "Did you not just say you won't be fighting with him, Sicheng? Here you go, starting an argument. Drop it." Sicheng does drop it. It's his nature to stand up for himself and his beliefs even if they aren't right, it's why he's so stubborn. He does want to try getting along with Yuta more. If he's going to be liking him, then he's going to have to respect him. "Whatever! I'll drop it and admit I started the fight you weird... Handsome... Charming man." He catches up with him, holding his hand. "I carried you all the way here, you get to hold my hand all the way back. Okay, love?" He smiles.</p><p>"Yeah, listen to Taeil! You said you wouldn't fight with me" Yuta huffed, pout evident in his voice. He smirked when Sicheng grabbed his hand, "Handsome charming man? I could get used to that." He teased and placed a wet kiss on the youngers cheek. "And technically, you didn't carry me all the way here, you carried me halfway here, but! I'm not opposed to holding your hand." Yuta smiled back and squeezed his hand slightly.</p><p>"All the way? Half the way? No difference, it's just as tiring. You're not light like a feather, you're heavy like a bolder." Sicheng did not find it difficult or tiring to carry him He's not that heavy as he's implying. He'd do anything for Yuta, even if that means he has to carry him all the way back home. Just like he would do anything for Taeil. He walks along in silence, relaxing in the shade of the dense trees. There's no trouble to be found for the hours they continue on. They reach the same area they were at last night before Sicheng needs to get some rest. He walks toward a tree to sit in front of it, Taeil grabbing him. "We are not resting here. We're getting ourselves out of Taeyong's territory. I did not want to mention it earlier but he's not going to be letting us off easy. He will be free and he will come after us even angrier than he was.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta gasped in offence and smacked Sicheng in the chest, "That's so rude! I know for a fact that I am not heavy, you big meanie!" His pout returned and he sped up his pace, despite this he kept a firm hold on the others hand. He didn't want to let go of it anytime soon, he loved the way their hands fit together perfectly, and how want Sicheng's hand felt against his cold one. He couldn't get enough of it. The walk was comfortably silent, almost peaceful, even though they could all feel the looming fear that something is going to happen if they slow up any. "If your absolutely tired I can carry you, return the favor." He winked at Sicheng with a smirk on his lips.</p><p>"Yes! Carry me, please. My legs are going to give out." Sicheng is being a bit dramatic yet it's true that he's tired. He can't understand how Taeil is doing so well and he's the one who ran out of the most energy. Young vampire things, perhaps. He waddles over to Yuta, leaning against him and ready to be carried. Taeil looks around, keeping full attention on their surroundings. It's only a matter of time Taeyong catches up to them. It's keeping him on edge, giving him the drive he needs to get the hell out of here.</p><p> </p><p>"alright, I souppose I'll carry you." He sighed dramatically and picked Sicheng up, he was much lighter than Yuta had anticipated, he thought that he would he heavier. "Calm down Taeil, we'll be okay, he won't be catching up to us anytime soon." He assured the older vampire and continued walking. Yuta didn't believe that himself, there was very big chance Taeyong was right on their tail, more the reason get moving.</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng relaxes in Yuta's arms, his eyes falling shut. To him being carried feels like he's floating through the air. Taeil walks beside him, hands in pockets, stressed out. "You aren't right or wrong. He might not catch up to us anytime soon, but there's also the chance he will. It can't hurt to be aware." He said, not anymore assured than he was a moment ago. He's been around long enough to know that there's hardly a bright side to anything. "Will there be a place to stay outside of his territory?"</p><p>Yuta waited for a while to respond, he wanted to make sure the youngest was asleep before doing so."I know, it's likely he's already pursuing us. I just don't want to worry Sicheng." He sighed deeply and glanced at the boy in his arms. He looked so peaceful while he slept. Yuta was aware of the dangers in the near future, Taeyong was most likely going to be coming after them and probably wouldn't stop till they were dead, Yuta has been around for a long time and he's seen it happen, he knows how vampires like Taeyong work. "Yeah there is, it's still pretty far from here though."</p><p> </p><p>"We're walking the whole way. No unnecessary stops." Taeil finalized what they will be doing for hours to come. Endless walking for the sake of their safety. "If you get too tired of carrying him, I'll take over for you." He gets the offer out there, not that he thinks Yuta will get tired of carrying Sicheng. Seeing the way Yuta looks at the younger makes even him smile. "In the meantime, take good care of him." He pats Yuta's shoulder.</p><p>"No you will not, you still haven't recovered yet, stop trying to d unnecessary things." Yuta rolled his eyes. As soon as they were out of Taeyong's territory they needed to get blood for Taeil, probably Sicheng as well. "I plan to take good care of him, you can count on that." He said, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks</p><p> </p><p>"I can trust you. And it's very easy to tell you're telling the truth anyway. You should see the blush that's on your face right now." Taeil teased him, taking out his phone and snapping a picture of them. When they get home he's showing these to the other two clan members. "Cuties." He puts the phone back, walking quicker to get away from Yuta. It's to protect his ears from any complaints the other has toward the picture he took.</p><p> </p><p>"I was not blushing! But I am cute!" Yuta yelled after Taeil. He was definitely blushing, Sicheng was to blame for that one! The rest of the week went by pretty peaceful, not much talking, they were both focused on getting the hell out of Taeyong's territory. They were walking for what felt like forever until they finally reached the place they could stay, and they reached it just in time, Yuta was getting tired and he needed to eat, so did Taeil.</p><p>Taeil strolls into the place they arrived at, following the scent of blood he picks up on to a room with a fridge full of it. He grabs a few from inside, casually sipping the first one. Sicheng, now on his feet, goes into the same room. He's not as casual about his hunger, getting down his first bag of blood pretty quickly. Taeil tried to help him fix his extreme hunger problem. Turns out it's almost impossible to stop Sicheng from acting on his feelings. Taeil sits down, Sicheng joining him on the ground. "Do you think we're safe here?" He asks, Taeil shrugging. "We will see how tonight goes." He does not want to tell Sicheng that they probably aren't...</p><p>"Yes Sicheng, Taeyong won't be messing with us here, he'd be a fool to do so." Yuta says. True to his words Taeyong would be a fool to mess with them on someone else's territory, someone none of them knew. "You two stay on alert just in case, understand? I'm going to go out and eat, stay safe and don't leave this build." Yuta said, his tone firm as he gave them both a very serious look. He gave them both a soft smile and left the building to find his own food. It would be a risky trip but he had to do it.</p><p>Taeil and Sicheng stay put. No way is Taeil letting them leave this place and no way would Sicheng ever want to. Instead, they stay sat on the floor with their blood bags and have a conversation. It begins with Sicheng breaking down on his olders shoulder, requesting he never gets kidnapped again. He's not had any time to process that Taeil is with him now out of harm's way it's only right he acts like this at some point! But Taeil slaps him on the top of his head, telling him he's overreacting, leading into a more normal conversation about random things. The wait for Yuta to return gets longer and longer. They aren't worried yet, finding a human that's willing to comply can take a while.</p><p> </p><p>It was taking Yuta so very long to find someone willing to let him take their blood, it's like someone had come to the town and told all the people not to let Yuta feed from them. It was getting frustrated, he hadn't eaten in long and was going to need to if he planned to go any further and get home. And to top it all off he was freaking out about Sicheng and Taeil's safety, especially since he's been gone so long. Normally he wouldn't care so much, but his best friend had been kidnapped by a powerful vampire, and they all just almost died fighting the vampire. He gave up on trying to find anyone and headed back, he'd be fine without eating. For now.</p><p>Taeil stopped replying to what he and Sicheng were talking about, hearing foot steps outside the building. He's going to go check who's they are to be safe. He is ninety percent sure they're Yutas. If it's anyone else he needs to stand guard. "Stay here. I'm going to check who's arriving." He gets up, going out front. Sicheng stays on the ground, hugging his knees, listening to his sensible leader. He's more excited that Yuta is returning than worried it will be someone else. Outside Taeil sees Yuta as he hoped, holding the door open for him with a smile. "Find any willing humans? You took plenty of time out there."</p><p>Yuta smiled softly at Taeil and stepped inside the building, shrugging. "You could say that. It takes time to find someone willing and that also has decent smelling blood." He defended himself, some humans just did not have nice smelling blood. He immediately went to the back room, smiling brightly when he found Sicheng. "Hello dear." He said softly and sat down next to him, leaning his head on the youngers shoulder. Exhaustion was slowly creaping up on him.</p><p>Taeil understands that from the days he used to feed off humans. He still does if they're willing, but not as often as he had. Some humans can have nasty blood. He's going to assume that Yuta was able to find a human with good blood to feed off of. Sicheng smiled brightly back at the other, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Hello love." He said, looking at him lovingly. "You look beat. Are you going to get some rest? You better."</p><p>Yuta sighed softly and turned so he could wrap his arms around Sicheng, "I fee beat, guess the way I feel matches can how I look." Yuta laughed sleepily, clinging tighter to the younger vampire. "I might get some rest after you do. Gotta make sure the baby sleeps." Yuta teased and pinched his cheek.</p><p>"I'm not a baby! I'm big adult!" Sicheng whines exactly like a little child would when told they're still a baby. "That's insulting. Now I won't even try to sleep. Not until I see you sleeping." He pouts. He'd argue against going to sleep first anyway. When Yuta is looking like he is, Sicheng has the right to be concerned for him. He doesn't look like he benefitted from feeding at all.</p><p>"Mhm, sure you are." He pat Sicheng on the chest and then kissed his cheek. "Don't say up to late, baby. You either Taeil!" He then went quiet so he could sleep. He had to admit that he was falling asleep very quickly when wrapped around Sicheng, the boy was comfortable and dare Yuta say that he felt safe while practically laying on top of him. The thought scared him to the core but their whole relationship scared him, especially with everything going on right now, he didn't want to loose someone he loved again.</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng's pout remained on his face. He's no actual baby, but he can sure get used to being called Yuta's baby. He fully wraps his arms around his love, watching him as he drifts off into sleep, looking beautiful and peaceful. He can only wonder what was going through the other's mind before that, falling asleep too. Taeil was already on the path to falling asleep, curled up on the floor outside their room. He did not even bother replying, giggling over their tiny argument about Sicheng being a baby. They argue like an old married couple over the stupidest things. Someday he wants that too. He'll find the Yuta to his Sicheng... Yes he will. He falls asleep himself, dreaming about what it would be like to find love after going so long without it.</p><p>Yuta woke up probably two hours later, feeling worse than before he ad gone to bed. Sicheng was asleep thankfully, he never failed to amaze Yuta. He looked beautiful even when sleeping, he looked almost as if he wasn't real, like he was to perfect and etheral to be part of the world they were living in. He quickly switched their positions so now Sicheng was laying on him, he ran his fingers through his hair and placed a soft kiss on top of the youngers head. "Don't worry, I'm going to protect you and keep you safe, no matter what." He whispered. Yuta stayed like that till morning, threading his fingers through the others hair and keeping him in a protective hold.</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng slept through the night without interruption. That would be the calm before the storm that he'd call a nightmare. It shook him awake in the morning, his eyes teary. In the nightmare, he lost Taeil and Yuta to Taeyong's antics. He can feel the anxiety and fear he had in his dream. He can feel the helplessness. He takes a moment to become aware of where he's really at. The room around him is the refrigerator room. He's laying on... Yuta? The hand running through his hair brings a wave of calm over him. Nothing bad happened, he and the other two are safe. "Good morning..." He mumbles, turning around to be face to face with the older. The tears in his eyes don't prevent a smile from appearing on his face. "You look even more beat than last night."</p><p> </p><p>Yuta smiled softly at Sicheng's sleepy face, not missing the tears in his eyes. Had he had a bad dream? He wondered what about, maybe about Taeyong, or something else. "Good morning dear." He said and placed an kiss on his forehead. "Nevermind me, why are there tears in your eyes? Are you alright? did something happen?" He spoke quietly to the younger boy still wrapped in his arms. Yuta hugged him just a bit tighter for comfort. He really despised seeing Sicheng upset like this, he hope to prevent it in the future.</p><p> </p><p>"A bad dream happened, that's all. Nothing about that dream is important." Sicheng would tell Yuta but he rather keeps the nightmare to himself. Nothing in that nightmare is going to happen in his real life, so why bother... Right? Sicheng hugs him back, going back to what he had said before. "Did you sleep well last night? You don't look like you did. Tell me the truth, I'm warning you." He then says, stern.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta nodded in acknowledgement, so his suspicion was correct, he hoped it wasn't too bad. Then again, if it had made Sicheng cry, it must've been bad. He wasn't going to think about it anymore, it wasn't his business. Yuta thought for a moment if he would want to tell the truth or not, he'd probably get yelled at either way so what would it matter. "No, I didn't. I was too worried to sleep." He said glumly. "But it's fine don't you worry about it, we're almost home so I'll be okay." He smiled reassuringly</p><p> </p><p>"Too worried to sleep?! Then you tell me not to worry about it?! Are you mad?! I'm really damn worried! Try to sleep now, we're not leaving this building if you don't!" Sicheng will make sure of that. He'll tell Taeil all about Yuta not sleeping. How in the world does he think he's getting home if he's this tired? It's not healthy to not sleep, even for vampires. They can only run off the energy blood gives them for so long. "Did you even eat last night?!" He brings up the next point.</p><p> </p><p>"Sicheng, I don't need to sleep right now! I'll sleep when I get home and know that you are safe and that my clan is safe! I am not going to get any sleep otherwise!" He knew he was being stubborn, but he couldn't sleep not knowing wether or not his clan was okay, and he definitely couldn't sleep with the knowledge of the younger not being safe. The next topic made him cringe, "Of course I did! Why would you bring that up!?"</p><p> </p><p>"You have to get sleep!" Sicheng struggles his way out of Yutas arms, getting up, crossing his arms. "You can sleep while I carry you then, that seems to work." That's the only other way he'll allow them all to leave this place. Either way the older is getting some damn rest. He has to question even himself why he asked if Yuta ate anything yesterday. The answer he has to give is right in front of him. The way Yuta looks, he most likely did not! Does the one he care about have a death wish? Taeil comes into the room before he can speak again. "What is this commotion?" He groans, not as ready to accept their constant arguments like he was last night. They woke him up and he's not happy about it. "Did you not eat, Yuta?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm perfectly fine Sicheng, I don't need you to carry me and I don't need to sleep either, stop worrying, I've gone longer without sleep." He scoffed and stood up from the ground, his vision spinning slightly, he shouldn't be proud of it but he was pretty good at hiding those kinds of things from people. "I got plenty of rest last night so stop your worrying!" Yuta rolled his eyes when Taeil entered. He was starting to feel like he was being ganged up on. "Why do you guys keep asking that? Yes, I ate!" He threw his hands in the air in frustration and made his way to the door, he wanted to be done with this conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng held back the urge to yell at Yuta. Yelling is not going to help or get him to listen... He knows from experience. What he will do is try a new tactic. Silent treatment. If Yuta won't listen to him and would go as far as telling him not to worry over something genuinely concerning, he won't give the other even as much as a glance. Taeil gets angry with his tone immediately, not to mention the upset look on Sichengs face. Too much happening after so little time being awake. He follows the one in questioning. "If Sicheng is worried for you then I am too. He has the right to suspect anything from you. I know your ways too well." Sicheng follows them in silence, frowning.</p><p>Yuta sighed in frustration, why couldn't they get off his back about this, it's not like he was going to die right away, he would be fine! "You guys don't need to worry about me! I don't have any "ways" okay?" Yuta said with finger quotes and everything.</p><p>"As much as I care for you, you're a real pain sometimes." Taeils voice grows in anger. "If you want to suffer, then suffer. Your health is your business. What am I to do with you being a bitch about it?" Taeil pushes past him, leaving the building. They have a home to get back to and little time to spare. Sicheng follows Taeil, looking toward the ground intensely. The more he wants to stop himself from looking at Yuta, the more he has the urge to. Well he's not going to.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a pain? Coming from the one that got kidnapped!" Yuta yelled at Taeil as he followed behind him "Yeah Taeil, let me suffer, you haven't cared this long so why start now? I don't need you on my ass about my health after years of you not caring." He said bitterly. As much as Yuta loved Taeil, he was still angry with him for leaving him and turning vampires against him, and he probably would be mad for a long time. The older was after all, his friend when they were human. He inhaled deeply to come himself and reached for Sicheng's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't deal with someone who's a bitch about everything." Taeil gets annoyed with Yuta very quickly for his stubborn attitude. Sicheng... He's stubborn too. But the difference between them for the oldest is that Yuta's stubbornness is bratty, Sicheng's is adorable. "The only reason I'm putting up with you now is me being thankful for your efforts in saving me. If you're going to act like you did before, then anything you do now is meaningless." Sicheng has never heard Taeil sound so cold hearted. He does not like this argument one bit. He's nearly convinced to grab Yuta's hand when he reaches out for him. He doesn't. He moves his hand away, keeping his promise of ignoring him.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta looked at Sicheng with confusion and hurt on his face, he quickly masked it with irritation."That's the only reason huh? Yeah, not even the fact that I've known you since you were a human? Or the fact I stood by your side this whole time even though you hated me? I see how it is. I should've listened to Mark and Johnny when they told me to let you go, maybe now is a good time to do just that." He laughed and sped up his pace so he was in front of the other two. "I should've known you hadn't changed, Taeil. You act like some freaking saint when you're just as bad as me, yeah I might've done questionable things and still do but at least I care about my friends, oh, excuse me, who I thought was my friend." Yuta turned around to look Taeil in the eyes. "From the bottom of my heart, Taeil, screw you." He turned back around and went back to the fast pace he set for himself.</p><p>Taeil snaps, and by snaps, he really loses it. He's not going to take this crap from the younger. He must understand Taeil's in the right and had all the right reasons to keep his clan away from him. While Taeil kept his humanity after turning, Yuta seemed to have lost it. He tried his best to go along with him and help him, he really did. When it came down to it, he had lost the person he called his best friend as human. More and more disagreements made them fall apart. The person Yuta was then was not the person he cared about with all his heart... Loved even. Does he really think Taeil ever got over losing what they had? He's been hurt for damn years over it because when you're a vampire, things hit and they stay. They hit hard. "You don't know a damn thing about what you're saying!" Taeil runs after him, grabbing him by the back of his shirt, yanking him backward. "I've not changed because there is nothing to change! I know a little more about the world now is all! But the person I was back then is still who I am now! Unlike you!" Meanwhile with Sicheng, he's really starting to get scared over what's happening. His two favorite people are fighting over something he can't understand. This is where he draws the line. "STOP IT YOU TWO!" He screams. "Stop fighting!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I know more about the world too Taeil!! I know that the world is to harsh on people like me for them to stay soft! Did you really expect me to stay the same person after everything that I've been through over the years!? You don't know shit about the things I've seen or experienced! And I'd say I've done a damn great job at keeping even the smallest piece of who I was back then. I still care about and love you like I did then! Isn't that enough for you?!" Yuta yelled and pushed Taeil away hard, knocking him to the ground. Back when the older had first cut him off he felt like he was stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake, he felt like he lost part if himself that day. In a sense he did, he'd known Taeil since he was very young. Yuta understood where the oldee wasn't coming from of course but he wouldn't have done that if he was in his shoes. He went to speak again but shut up when Sicheng scream at them, he was shocked beyond all belief</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng goes to stand between them, hand on Yuta's chest to push him away. He did not push roughly, only enough to get him away from his leader. Taeil is less shocked about Sicheng speaking up and more shocked about Yuta's rant. He's right in a sense... He's right indeed. It does not excuse all the pain that Taeil had been through himself. All he ever wanted was his best friend, not this. "After all these years, you two changed. Okay! You changed for the best! What happened then, I do not know. What I do know is that you're both two people I look up to the most and seeing you fighting is hurting me!" Tears form in his eyes. This is making him emotional... Seeing who he cares for not getting along at all. "If you're going to let out your feelings, do it in a way that these feelings can get resolved! No fighting with each other! We did not come all this way to save you Taeil only to have a huge fight right here!" "Aww, are the three of you not getting along? How sad, I might shed a tear." Another familiar voice speaks, scaring the shit out of Sicheng. He trips, falling onto Taeil with a big 'oof' coming from the older. He sees that it's Taeyong, with the familiar Doyoung behind him. Where did they even come from? "I'm sorry to be interrupting your drama here. It was entertaining to watch from the sidelines up to the point Sicheng stepped in. Then I got bored. I had to intervene to make it fun again." He pouts.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta groans loudly and grips his hair in frustration. He was so angry, he was upset with both of them and it really was not the time or place for that, at all. Despite his anger he listened closely to Sicheng's words, he was right. There was no point in fighting, they were grown men, they should be able to resolve their problems like adults. At the sound of the new voice Yuta practically jumped out of his skin in fear, it was another moment he swore his heart would be racing if he was human. He swallowed down his fear and willed himself to speak to the older man, "What do you want now Taeyong? I've got better things to do than kick your ass again." He said, confidence dripping from his tongue, a smug look on his face. Probably not the smartest thing to do but hey, he's Yuta, king of making bad decisions. He pulled Taeil and Sicheng to their feet quickly in case they really did have to fight again.</p><p>"What do I want?" Taeyong taps his chin, thinking long and hard about what he wants. He came here with a goal in mind already, the thinking is for show. "There are plenty of things that I want. Such as..." He walks closer to the three he caught off guard, his smirk never leaving his face. Doyoung follows close behind him. "To tear you three apart, inch by inch... Hearing your helpless screams. Music to my ears, really. I'm missing Taeil's beautiful ones that made my cozy little jail cells lively. Sweet, sweet Jaehyun's aren't good enough for me." Sicheng then makes the most stupidest decision ever. He's made a lot of the most stupidest decisions ever, this one going above and beyond what he's done before. He's had enough of seeing Yuta and Taeil in danger, pain, and tears. He's not strong enough to fight though, if he fought trying to save them, he'd get himself killed. Instead... He steps forward... Pulling Taeyong into a hug. A simple hug. That wipes the smirk off Taeyong's face, his arms hovering over Sicheng's sides. It confuses him. "Or maybe you just need a hug... A hug sounds nice right about now." He mumbles. "Being evil as you are isn't going to make you many friends. Have you ever thought that you might just be lonely?" Taeyong looks down at him in the most shocked way possible, the look fading off back into a smirk. Inside the sleeve of his long shirt is a stake. He lets the sleeve of his shirt fall down his arm, driving the stake into Sicheng's stomach, a scream erupting from him.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta felt sick at the thought of Jaehyun being tortured like Taeil was, he didn't know the man but he was thankful towards him, he did help them escape after all. "You won't be hearing screams from us anytime soon, we are more than capable of taking you on." Yuta says right as Sicheng stepped forward. His eyes went comically wide when he wrapped the older man in a hug. That, was the most dangerous and stupidest thing he's ever seen in all the years he's been around. "Sicheng I don't think that's a good idea." He warns. Yuta scream louder than he has in his whole life at the scene in front of him. He ripped Sicheng away from Taeyong and punched him square in the jaw. "You bastard!" He kicked him hard in the stomach, giving himself enough time to shove the youngest into Taeil's arms, "Get him the hell out of here."</p><p> </p><p>Taeil, in absolute shock, stares at Sicheng in his arms. He has no time to think about what the hell just happened. In the next seconds, he's scooping up Sicheng, running him back inside to get him to safety. He contemplates if he should be staying with him or going back out to help Yuta. It's a hard decision to make that he again, has no time to think about. He settles Sicheng down on the ground of the refrigerator room, placing bags of blood in front of him. He will heal. Yuta, if he doesn't get through this fight alive, won't be healing. He runs back out, Taeyong in a full on fight against Yuta, sending punches and kicks his way. Doyoung is in the fight too, covering for Taeyong.</p><p> </p><p>That was the final straw for Yuta, he's not about to let Taeyong off for hurting Sicheng, he is not going to loose that boy. For the most part he did a good job of dodging punches kicks and also landing a few of his own. They did hit him quite a few times but not enough to actually but him at a disadvantage. At this point even if he was seriously hurt, he would do anything to see these two vampires taken down, no one hurt the man he loved and got away with it.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil got to taking out the additional problem they're facing here. Doyoung. If he's gone, then Taeyong will be fighting against the majority again. He's never thought that he'd be so clearly set on killing other vampires in his life. These guys have been tormenting the innocent for years. If it winds up that way, he won't feel sorry. He tries to trip Doyoung, the vampire jumping over his leg, spinning around, and landing a kick right in his stomach. Taeil takes the pain, going in for another attack. Taeyong sticks to fighting Yuta. At the Church, they might have gotten the best of him, but right here right now, he's dead set on making sure they're dead.</p><p> </p><p>When Yuta set his mind to something, there was no stopping him after that, and he has set his mind to getting rid of Taeyong. Even if Yuta himself ended up dying along with him, this man- no, this monster, wouldn't be causing trouble any longer. He wasn't going to hurt anyone ever again. Sure Yuta was weaker than Taeyong but that wasn't going to stop him, there was one thing he had that the older didn't, a powerful kick, he was going to use that to his advantage. He kicked Taeyong hard in the stomach and knee, temporarily immobilizing him, he took the opportunity to wrap his arms around his neck and slam him to the ground, hopefully things would keep working in his favor.</p><p>Taeyong finds himself as helpless as he was at the Church. He's unable to move being trapped like this. He looks toward his clan member for assistance, who is in a full out battle with Taeil. Each move one does the other knows how to dodge it. He's always respected Doyoung for being a good fighter. Doyoung is better than him in many ways. He likes to think he's strong, but he's weaker if anything. Especially right now. He needs to give up or he's losing this fight. "Oh Yuta, don't you know how rude it is to slam someone on the ground?" He chokes out. "If you let me go now, I won't come after you or the ones you care about again."</p><p> </p><p>Yuta smirked down at Taeyong and pressed his foot down on his throat. "Taeyong, let me get this clear. You think that after you made me walk for days, held me captive and tried to kill, kidnapped, tortured, and almost killed my best friend, and stabbed the man i love, you honestly think I'm going to let you live." He pressed his foot down harder, cutting of Taeyong's air, and laughed loudly. "You've got to be kidding me right now, no way in hell are you getting out of this alive." It's been a long time since Yuta's had someone at his Mercy like this, since he was the one to decide if they lived or died. He removed his foot knelt down by the older man and gripped his jaw tightly in his hand, "Give me one goid reason why I should let you and your bitch live." His voice was threateningly low as he spoke.</p><p>Taeyong breathed heavily when he was able to again, looking into Yuta's eyes. For years, years, and many more years, he's never felt... Fear. The emotion is not familiar to him. It's foreign, causing him to panic inside. He's not used to panicking either. All these mere human feelings he was able to turn off are coming back again. In the face of death, he's feeling alive. Too alive. It causes tears to roll down his cheeks. "There... There is no good reason... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Doyoung and Taeil stop fighting momentarily, the shock of seeing a heartless vampire grows more and more upset entertaining to them both. Yes, Doyoung is entertained. He's not seen this side of Taeyong.</p><p>Yuta stared at the man with a mix of shock and pity in his eyes. He never would've expected to see someone as prideful as the man before him crying, he would've thought he would be laughing or something, not crying. He scoffed at the man and place one hand under his chin the other on the top of his head. Over the years Yuta soupposed he got soft, he couldn't do it. Despite everything Taeyong had done. He let go and instead grabbed his arm and twisted until he heard a sickening snap. "Go. And take Doyoung with you." He stood up, towering over the older vampire. "I never want to see you anywhere near here again, if i do, I want have mercy on you like I did this time, understand?" He growled. He might be making a big mistake but if Taeyong was smart, he'd leave and never come back.</p><p>Taeyong got up with no words to say. No words can leave his mouth without being a whine. The pain in his arm is unbearable and he's confused with his reactions. He nods, walking away. Doyoung bowed to Taeil and left, weirding him out. If anyone were to bow to him he'd not expect it to be the dead inside silent guy. Maybe he gained a little respect for Taeil after that fight? For a guy who was dying he sure did kick ass. Taeil is proud of himself. Not for long though, he has an injured Sicheng to get back to. He dashes inside into the room where he left him. Sicheng has calmed. All the blood bags are empty and the tears in his eyes have dried. He bends down, lifting his shirt to look at the injury. It's nasty, deep, and going to stick around for a good week. "W-where is Yuta? Has Taeyong and Doyoung been defeated?</p><p>Yuta stood in his place until the two disappeared from sight, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. As soon he was no longer able to sense them he ran inside the building in a frenzy and was at Sicheng's side in seconds. "Hey love, I'm here." He pressed a soft kiss to Sicheng's forehead and then leaned down to examine the wound. It didn't look like there was an splinters or anything in it so it would heal easily as long as it was cared for properly. "You idiot, you scared me so bad." Yuta sobbed and hugged Sicheng tight, careful not to aggravate the wound. "I thought I was going to lose you! Don't ever do something like that again!"</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng smiled at the return of Yuta, the kiss heating up his cheeks. "Yuta..." He said weakly. The scolding for what he did is acceptable to him. It was really stupid to think that hugging Taeyong is a good strategy. If he got stabbed a little bit upward, he'd be dead. The stab is scarily close to his heart. Not close enough to cause that much damage. "I'm an idiot, I know. I apologize for it. Hugging him was the only thing I can do. I'm weak unlike you both. " He hugs Yuta back, the contact with him all he ever wants. It calms him down yet thrills him at the same time. "I learned from my mistake. There will be no more hugging enemies. Did you defeat him? Is he gone?" Taeil watches them with a warm smile. Yuta is more worried than he is. He'll let Yuta do the talking with the one he loves.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta laughed softly and nodded. "He's gone, I can promise you that we'll never seen hi again and he'll never hurt you again." He realized in that moment Yuta Sicheng was the most important person in his life. He was going to be by his side for the rest of his life and would do anything to protect him. He would never allow the younger to be hurt like this again. He pressed their lips together sweetly, smiling against the others lips as his next words came to mind. "Also, just to prove to you I'm not a psycho lunatic. I had mercy on him and didn't kill him." He was still salty about being called a lunatic, even if it happened days ago.</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng can relax knowing that Taeyong won't be returning. They will face other enemies in their life he's sure but having Taeyong as something as the past can only grant one relief. He kissed Yuta back, chuckling at his words. He remembers how Sicheng called him a lunatic or something along those lines. How sweet and romantic. At least in his standards for them. "You're a good vampire letting him go like that. Anyone else would have killed him while they had the chance." He pats Yuta's head. "If we're bringing up subjects from a few days ago, I remember telling you how you need to learn about personal space. You failed miserably."</p><p> </p><p>If Yuta ad been the same man from years ago he's sure he would've killed Taeyong on the spot, thankfully he's changed. "See!? I am a good vampire! Not a lunatic, I think you owe me an apology." He pouted at the younger. "Oh please, you love the affection you're getting from me. But, if you really don't like it I guess I'll stop." Yuta sighed dramatically and moved far away from Sicheng, a pout still on his face.</p><p>Taeil raised an eyebrow, watching in amusement. Yuta moved away from Sicheng and the injured is now slowly getting up to follow him. It's really a cute sight. Sicheng limps over to Yuta, ignoring the pain in his stomach, grabbing him by his shirt. "I love the affection now! Only me from a few days ago would complain! Here's your apology for that Sichengs actions." He pulls Yuta in, kissing the pout away. The kiss doesn't stop there. That's when Taeil decides he's seeing a bit too much for his liking, backing out of the room slowly. When he's gone, Sicheng breaks it and laughs. "How's that for an apology?"</p><p> </p><p>Yuta under normal circumstances would've scolded Sicheng for moving around while badly injured but he wasn't exactly going to complain when Sicheng kissed him like that. "Hmm, I think I might need another one to completely forgive you." He said breathlessly when they broke away. He smirked and wrapped his arms around the youngers neck and pulled him back in for another kiss, as deep and long as the one before.</p><p>He kissed back passionately, pushing the older backward by his chest until he is up against the wall. Sicheng fully pressed himself against Yuta, pain erupting from his stomach. It brings him back down from the high he felt. It shows him that they're still in the room of a building far away from a home that they need to get back to. He breaks the kiss, breathing heavily to catch his breath. "Do you forgive me now?" He smirks. "You better, we need to get home soon. Can't be wasting our time over forgiveness."</p><p> </p><p>Yuta took deep breaths as soon as they broke apart. He hadn't felt this breathless and felt such need for someone is a long time, he had forgotten how much he loved it. the thrill of kissing someone he loved and holding them in his arms, he never wanted to forget it again. "Yeah," He chuckled, "I forgive you." He pulled away from Sicheng a bit and nodded his head. "Yes, it would be best to get home quickly seeing as you need a proper place to rest and heal." Yuta lead the other out of the room to where Taeil was, "Alright boys, what do you say we get a move on?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure let's get it." Taeil walks out of the building with Sicheng back into the light of day, back on the path that will lead them home. The fight Taeil had with Yuta earlier comes to mind. "Yuyu," he calls Yuta by the nickname he used in the past to annoy him, walking in pace with him. "It appears some apologies between us need to be shared for our earlier fight... And no, I will not make out with you for your forgiveness." Sicheng went all red in the face, embarrassed at his wording. "We weren't making out." He mutters.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta whipped his head towards Taeil glaring at him at the use if his old nickname, his face softening when the older continued. "Gross, I wouldn't want to make out with you anyways." He smacked him on the arm and laughed. "You're right, apologies are in order. I Nakamoto Yuta, "am apologizing to you moon Taeil, for the way I acted earlier and hope you can forgive me." He bowed just to add that special Yuta flair. But he was being serious and did want forgiveness from the older</p><p> </p><p>Taeil laughed at the whole act. He forgives Yuta, how can he not? Their friendship goes back for years. Years and years of friendship is not worth giving up over what they've already gotten past. "I, Moon Taeil, am apologizing to you Nakamoto Yuta, for being an asshole toward you. And... I forgive you." He smiles. "You have changed, I have changed, we've both changed along with the world. Neither of us is the same person we were back then. If we were, we would not be having this discussion right now."</p><p> </p><p>"We have both changed for the better, I'm sure of it. Good, glad we've settled that." He said giving Taeil a half smile before turning away and giving his full attention to their still very hurt third companion. "Are you okay to walk Sicheng? Do you need to be carried again, cause if you do I'll do it." He wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him upright and to help him walk as he waited for an answer. Yuta was almost positive he would be carrying the younger man the rest of the way homd, he didn't have a problem with it of course. Not at all. As he's already confirmed. He'd do anything for that loveable idiot.</p><p> </p><p>"No! I'm capable of making this long trip on my own." Sicheng said stubbornly, masking the pain with a look of determination. It's clear that the wound is making it difficult for him to walk. He immediately leans into Yuta when he wraps his arm around his waist. "Let him carry you," Taeil speaks up. "You are not capable of making this trip without help. You got stabbed in the stomach with a stake, Sicheng. A wooden stake. You need the rest." Sicheng sighs. "Okay, fine! Carry me. I really do need it." He stops walking, looking at Yuta expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>"oh are you now? Guess I can let you go then." Yuta said teasingly and started to let him go. He smiled triumphantly when the younger gave in. He picked the younger up and kissed his cheek. "If it weren't for you being hurt I would say you owe for having to carry you again." He said teasingly. The rest of the walk was calm, save for the annoying remarks about the walk from Yuta. At the rate they were going at they would be back home in not time. Yuta was actually dreading it, he feared the reactions of Taeil's and Sicheng's other clan members.</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng mainly slept on the way back. Being carried by another is the perfect time to catch up on much needed rest. By the time they get back to the run down house, his wound is more than halfway healed. Taeil is exhausted by the end of the trip. He wished plenty of times he had someone to carry him. He opens the door to let himself in, greeted by the shocked faces of two other vampires in the living room. Not only are they shocked to see Taeil back and in good health but to see Sicheng in the arms of Yuta. "TAEIL MY BRO!" Haechan leaps from the couch toward Taeil, literally jumping on him in an attack hug. Taeil struggles to hold him, not missing the intense yet cute glaring he has going on toward Yuta. "DID YOU HURT MY SICHENG?!"</p><p> </p><p>Yuta felt like an intruder stepping inside their home, it didn't feel right for him to be here, and it definitely didn't help that the cute yet somewhat scary vampire was glaring at him and also accusing him of hurting Sicheng. "I would never hurt MY Sicheng, you crazy!" He glared back at the boy, he was more offended by the accusation than he'd like to admit. Jungwoo ran at Taeil, slamming into him hugging him tightly, "I missed you so much, don't you ever do that again!!!! I was so worried!!" He cried loudly in to the olders shoulder.</p><p>Taeil nearly falls over with the two hugging him with such force. He hardly knows how to react. They mean the world to him, he was forced to leave them, and now here he is, back in their arms. In the Church he was sure he'd never get to see them again. It brings tears to his eyes. He smiles to counteract the crying. "I missed you too... I won't ever let anyone take me away again... This is where I belong, here with my wonderful family." Haechan leaves the hug and sappiness behind to 'save' Sicheng from the arms of someone they hate. He stomps to them, grabbing Sicheng, fighting to get him out of Yuta's arms. "MINE!" Sicheng wakes up from his deep sleep to the sight of his angry clanmate and the feeling of getting bent in another direction like a pretzel. "Haechan, stop! You're hurting me more than he ever did!" He whines</p><p> </p><p>Yuta gasped and held tighter on to the sleeping boy in his arms. "You psychopath stop, you're going to hurt him!!" He yelled. After All this time of being gentle with Sicheng this little demon comes in and starts being rough, it upset him greatly. "Jeez!" He set the younger boy down on his feet and crossed his arms in anger, " You're so ungrateful, I bring your clan members home safe and sound and this is the thanks i get?" They were mostly safe and sound, save for the wound in Sicheng's stomach. "The least i could get is a "thanks Yuta!" Or maybe even a "We're greatful you brought our clan home!" But no. I get yelled at and a little demon man tries to rip the man I love from my arms, I am thoroughly disappointed in this clan."</p><p> </p><p>Haechan's glare toward Yuta never lets up. It gets ten times worse at being called a 'little demon man.' Everything else flies over his head, he is too insulted over being called that to process anything else. "Me? A little demon man? I'm the purest of angels! You're the demon, you blind whacko! Take it back and take this for hurting Sicheng!" His fists ball up as he goes toward Yuta to fight him over his weird thought process not even Sicheng understands. Why does he even think Yuta hurt him? There's no indication that he did. He grabs him to stop him in his tracks. "HAECHAN!" He screams. "Did you not hear a thing he said? He's done nothing but help me, not hurt me! Taeyong hurt me and he saved me!" That did get to Haechan, and something else came in a little bit too late too. "What do you mean by Sicheng being the man you love?" He tilted his head not even apologizing.</p><p> </p><p>"I want take it back you little demon man!" He raised his fists infront of himself preparing to fight the crazy vampire coming towards him. "Yeah! Exactly! I'm the only reason these two stupid heads are alive right now! If it weren't for me, being the good vampire I am, they wouldn't be here." He puffed out his chest as if he was some mighty man, which by the way, he was not. He was just an overly protective man. Yuta chuckled and rolled his eyes. "isn't it obvious what I mean? I am in love with Dong Sicheng. This little punk right here." He pointed to the younger. "I am in love with. Is that clear enough for you? Or maybe this will clear things up." Yuta took a few steps so he was right next to Sicheng and placed a kiss on his lips, making it last long enough to get his point across that he was indeed, very very in love with him.</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng blushed not expecting Yuta to go that far to make things clear to Haechan. Clear they were, leaving the little demon wordless. It's funny how much it shocked him to see what Yuta meant by what he said. "I... You... Eww! I'm going to go throw up bye!" He takes his dramatic self out of the room to go pretend to throw up. "I'm sorry about him." Sicheng apologized for Haechan's actions since he will never do it himself. "He's not always that insane. Wait no that's a lie, he is." He smiles softly, wrapping his arms around Yuta's waist and giving in a short kiss on the lips. "I love you too, you show off."</p><p> </p><p>Yuta laughed loudly at the demon child's dramatic act of disgust. He wrapped his arms around Sicheng's neck and smiled brightly at him. "I am a show off, proud to be one." He kissed the younger man softly and passionately. He wished there was a better way to get his point across just how in love he was, more words to describe what he felt when he was with Sicheng. There wasn't enough words or actions in the world that could ever properly convey the feeling Yuta felt when he looked at Sicheng, when he kissed hi, when he held him in his arms. That's okay though, cause he had forever to figure it out, that's probably one of the only good things about immortality. "I love you Sicheng, more than you could ever know or understand." He whispered softly and kissed him once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jfc this was long, lmk what everyone thinks! Constructive criticism is highly encouraged and welcome! &lt;3 </p><p>— H</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>